Kami Kaze
by Hebi-Ayame-chan
Summary: Three girls... One Frustrated, One Responsible, and One Clinic-ly Insane.I have reentered this story so that its split how we wrote it. By person. Same story as before.
1. Eating

Ok, so this was up before. I thought it was a little too long for a first chapter so I broke it up into how we wrote it. This chapter was written by Monica.

-sounds-

thoughts

"speaking"

telepathic speaking 

actions

(Author notes)

****

-stab- -squeal- -thud-

"Wow, Moons, you're good!"

Laughing and shouldering her bow, Moons walked over to the now-dead rabbit, took the arrow out of it, and slung the rabbit over her shoulder.

"Thanks Draco, but that was just a lucky shot," Moons said grinning.

"She's just being modest again," added Hebi. "We both know no one's able to beat Moons when it comes to archery."

"That's 'cause no one's challenged me, except you two," replied Moons.

"Ah well, let's just find a place to camp, I'm getting hungry just watchin' the three rabbits we caught!" Draco said, and so the three teens walked along the forest path, looking for a nice place to set up camp.

(Half an hour later, camp having been set up, Moons, Draco, and Hebi sat around the fire pit, having already eaten their rabbits. Moonlight, also known as Moons, is a wolf-demon. Being half human and half wolf, she had the body of a 16-year-old girl, but had wolf ears and tail instead, and her eyes were amber. She also had quick reflexes and sharper senses. Dracona, or Draco, however, is a Dragon-demon; she has dragonish ears and eyes, and is an awesome user of magic. As for Hebi, she's a snake demon, although all you can see that is snake-like is her eyes, and the fact that she can use heat-vision to sense things. Moons is the tallest one of the three, although she is the youngest, being 16 where Draco and Hebi are 17.)

"So Draco, how much farther 'till we get to the Dragon Village?" Hebi asked.

Draco thought for a moment, then said "I dunno, I guess three days?"

"Aw jeez, three days?! I was hoping we'd get there sooner!"

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do to speed it up…."

Hebi sighs and says "I just want to see my home again… I have to admit I miss it."

"Well, at least you HAVE a home…"

Draco and Hebi look over at Moons, who is staring into the fire; her wolf ears are a bit droopy and slightly pointed towards the back of her head, a sign to Draco and Hebi that she was clearly sad at the moment.

"Moons…" Draco says softly.

Moons, not responding, gets up and says "I'm gonna go take a walk, be back in a few minutes," and walks away into the surrounding forest, leaving Draco and Hebi to look at her retreating figure.

"Poor Moons… being thrown out of her own home… and all because she's only half-demon…." Draco said sadly.

"Yea," replied Hebi. "And to make things worse, one of the opposing wolf tribes raided and burned down the village a few days later. It wasn't known how many survived the attack, if anyone did."

"Good thing the Chief sent us to see if there was anything wrong, or we might have not found her, wandering the forest," Draco pointed out.

"And don't forget the fact that we already knew each other from a while back, some odd years ago, or she might have not come with us at all!"

"True, true," Hebi said. "It was probably meant to be, us meeting Moons and becoming best friends with her, back when we were, what, 10 years old?"

Draco shrugged in response. "Dunno, can't remember. It just seems to be as though we've known her forever."

"You're right about that, Draco…."

Silence descended on the campsite as Draco and Hebi were lost in their own thoughts. All of a sudden a loud yelp pierced through the night, echoing through the forest.

Draco jumped to her feet, saying "That sounded like Moons! But where did it come from?!"

Hebi, who has also gotten to her feet, said "Hang on, I'll tell you in a minute…" And with that she looked towards the forest, a look of concentration on her face. Two seconds later, her yellowish eyes seemed to cloud over a bit, and Draco knew that meant that she was using heat vision. After a few moments of looking around, Hebi faced east and, her eyes turning back to normal, pointed into the trees and said "She's over there. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Going back to when Moons got up and left the group to take a walk)

Moons got up saying "I'm gonna go take a walk, be back in a few minutes," and walked into the forest, leaving her two friends to themselves.

As Moons walked, her surroundings grew darker, until only occasional strips of moonlight were the sole source of light. But that didn't bother Moons, since she had good night vision; besides, the forest made her feel peaceful and calm. It always had that effect on her. But tonight, as she walked on, not really taking notice of where she was going, a great feeling of sadness was added.

A tear escaped as thoughts of what used to be her home flashed through her mind. Thoughts of her fellow wolves; thoughts of her family….

I wonder what happened to them… Moons thought, as she stopped and leaned against a tree and stared up at the moon, which was three-quarters full.

"Why does all of this have to happen to me?" Moons thought out loud.

Suddenly her ear twitched; she had picked up the sound of a footstep really close to her. She turned to the right to try and see whatever made that noise, and out of nowhere a huge clawed hand came down and slammed into her, sending her flying against a tree.

"Moons! Are you all right?!"

Moons got to her knees and looked up, and saw Draco and Hebi running towards her, Draco holding her magic staff and Hebi holding her two swords. Draco reached Moons first, and Hebi turned to the monster.

"Moons, you ok? We heard your yelp and came running over to see what was wrong," said Draco.

Moons smiled and said "Wow, my yelp was that loud? Heh, but yea, don't worry, I'm fine."

Hebi glances back at Moons, who is getting up, and says "Hey, I'm glad you're allright, but we have a bit of a problem here…."

Draco, Moons and Hebi all focus on the monster, who has been merely staring at them now. It was a good six foot five, and looked intimidating with its fangs and claws, the latter having left a cut on Moons' stomach. Draco and Hebi may not have known what it was, but Moons did. She had seen them before, only a few times, but that was plenty for her. It was a full-blown wolf-demon; the person was consumed by their demon side, and turned evil, and potentially dangerous, even to fellow wolf-demons. It now looked at the trio with a desire to kill, and to kill only.

Without warning, it let out a mixture of a howl and roar, and charged!

Moons immediately jumped into the air trying to get over it so as to get her bow and arrow, while Draco stepped back and began chanting spells, and Hebi charged directly at it.

As Moons flew near its head, she launched a kick at it, knocking it off course, and allowing Hebi to get a hit in with the sword. Almost immediately after, a fireball came seemingly out of nowhere and hit the demon full in the face.


	2. I'll finish this! Maybe not

Written by Jasmine

-sounds-

thoughts

"speaking"

telepathic speaking 

actions

The demon howled in pain and blindly attacked the three girls. Draco leaped out of the way as the demon slashed at her. Hebi, not seeing the attack because Draco was in the way, was hit. Hebi could only feel pain when she hit a tree with enough force to knock it over.

That of course angered her friends.

"That's it you stupid monster! YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN!" screamed Draco. Moons on the other hand had been evading the demon's attacks and parrying them. Moons was beginning to get tired. Draco then decided she would use one spell that she hadn't quite mastered yet. But, it was powerful enough to kill the demon when it hit.

"Moons, get Hebi and get away from here as fast as you can!" shouted Draco.

"Why? What are you going to do?" questioned Moons, while still fighting.

"Argh… My body feels… like a… ton of bricks," gasped Hebi.

"Just, get out NOW!" ordered Draco.

"Fine, but when you come back I want an explanation," sighed Moons. She then picked up the groaning Hebi and fled.

Moons was afraid to leave Draco alone, because she didn't want to lose her also. But, Hebi needed to be taken care of soon. The snake demon, although she would never admit it, was hurt badly. Moons was carrying Hebi piggy-back.

"Hey… Moons, you can put me down now, I can walk. Really, I'm not lying this time," whispered Hebi in Moons' ear.

Moons barely even heard her, even with her enhanced hearing.

"No, Hebi you're hurt really badly this time. I always tell you to pay more attention in battle, but you always ignore me," stated Moons.

Moons placed Hebi next to their now-burned out fire, and got to work lighting it again, when there was a loud explosion from the direction she had come from. Moons sat horrified thinking of what might have happened to Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Draco after Moons Left)

Ok, if I remember right, I have to believe that the explosion is small and powerful to keep it at a minimum. thought Draco hurriedly. She stuck her staff into the ground in front of herself. It would create a shield by itself that way. And began to chant to herself, in an undistinguishable language.

The demon attacked the shield thinking it could win no matter what. Draco was straining her brain with trying to remember the spell correctly. When she finished the spell she thought of a small powerful explosion.

But, it created a large explosion instead of a small one. The explosion sent Draco flying with her staff.

"DAMN IT! I DID IT AGAIN!!" she screeched while crying frustrated tears.

Gah! Hebi won't let me live this down now Draco thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Hebi and Moons)

"Hahahahahaha…" laughed Hebi joyously. "She did it again…. Hehe, she's supposed to think of a large weak explosion," snorted Hebi.

"Well, you recovered fast," said Moons, sweat dropping.

Hebi was totally incapacitated until right after the explosion; she sat up quite suddenly laughing humorously because of the explosion.

"Um… are you alright Hebi?" asked the confused Moons.

"Of course…" Hebi was interrupted by a jolt of pain from her back. "…not." She said grumbling.

Right at that moment, Draco walked into the campsite covered in soot. Hebi noticed her first and sprang to her feet and walked over to Draco, where she then placed her arm over Draco's shoulders, and said with a grin that beat the Cheshire cats, "Well, well, what do we have here, a dragon demon covered in ash from her own attack. How sad." Hebi then shrugged and walked away from the scowling girl.

"Oh Draco, you're all right!" exclaimed happily.

"Yea, yea, just peachy," mumbled Draco.

"Hehe yea, except her PRIDE!" snickered Hebi.

"That's it! You are officially going to die by my hands," Draco said while giving Hebi a noogy.

Moons smiled thinking, And I thought that I'd be happier with my family. Hebi was sniggering while Draco fumed at her. How wrong was I. Now Hebi had fake tears pleading to Moons to make Draco stop attacking her.

With a smile on her face, Moons walked over to the arguing pair and smacked them both on the back of their heads.

"Ow… what you do that for Moons?" both Hebi and Draco asked.

"I couldn't think with all the yelling you two were doing."

Hebi smiled. "Oh, so you're fixed now?" she asked.

"What?! Moons, you can't have kids?!" inquired Draco.

-smack- -bam- -thud- -twitch, twitch-

"Well, that was interesting," Hebi said passively.

"Oww…" groaned Draco.

"Stupid, Hebi meant I wasn't sad anymore."

"You could've told me that instead of attacked me viciously."

"Now Draco, we all know I am the vicious one, not Moons," Hebi stated matter-of-factly.

"Yea, and the most childish one, too," Draco said under her breath.

(Hebi was the oldest of the three. She used twin blades as if they were her own arms, and had a violence problem. Hebi acts like a 5 yr old most of the time, though. Draco could wield her staff elegantly as a weapon but she mostly used magic. She was only a few months younger than Hebi. Draco got irritated easily and having Hebi as a friend wasn't helping her blood pressure. Moons was the youngest, and she had the best accuracy, with her bow. Although she was the youngest, she was mostly the voice of reason and most responsible of the three.)

"Are we there yet?" questioned Hebi for the millionth time that day.

-vein throbbing on forehead-

"No, we aren't," gritted Draco.

Moons just sat there humming softly to herself. "Hey, whatcha humming?" asked Hebi, who totally ignored Draco's bad mood.

-face plant-

"Um… nothing really. But, ah, do you have a short attention span or something?"

"Nope, none that I'm aware of," Hebi replied, skipping ahead.

"She's been like that since her mom died. I think she does it so she can always have something else on her mind."

"I think you might be right, Draco."

Hebi trips, gets up and chases a butterfly around.

"How do you deal with her Moons? She's so annoying."

"The same way you do," smirks Moons.

Draco stood gaping at Moons, opening and closing her mouth.

"Ooh, are we playing a game? Is it charades? Draco's a fish right?" asked Hebi, who came out of nowhere. –smacked on head-

"No you dolt!" screamed a very annoyed Draco. Hebi runs hiding behind Moons.

-pointing at Draco-

"She's… a… Meanie!" sobs Hebi.

-sweat drops-

"Um… wow," a stunned Moons said. Moons tried to calm down the now hysterical snake demon while Draco pouted about being called a meanie by her best friend.

-sticks lollipop in mouth-

"Ok, I'm sorry, have a lollipop and shut up," grumbled Draco.

-huge smile- -hugs Draco- -both fall on ground-

"Thanks a lot Draco!! Love ya lots, but um, can I ask a question?" inquired Hebi.

"You already did, but sure why not."

"Are we there yet?"

-smack- -bam- -kaboom- -thud-

"Ok, sorry I asked," grunted Hebi from the ground.


	3. She can Levitate? So, not fair

Written by Lauren.

-sounds-

thoughts

"speaking"

telepathic speaking 

actions

While Draco and Hebi were still dishing it out, Moons was looking around curiously as if she had heard something.

"Oh would you two shut up!" yelled Moons. At that moment, Draco and Hebi stopped slowly and looked at Moons with a weird look, wondering what she had heard.

"Moons, what is it? What did you hear?" asked Draco.

"Aww man, I hope it's not another monster…" whined Hebi.

"Well, guess what, I think it might be, so just in case, stay on alert. Draco, how much farther are we from the village?"

"Umm, not that far. If we leave now, and I mean now, we should make it in a few hours."

"Finally!" yelled Hebi.

-sweat drops-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Draco, Moons and Hebi moved towards the village with a quickness, a monster was indeed following them. This monster was nothing like they'd ever faced before. Its size was massive and temperament horrible. This was, to their bad luck, a dragon-demon.

After running for quite some time, the gang came to a pause thinking they had outrun what Moons had heard.

"Hey Moons, I think we need to take a break, seriously, I'm exhausted."

"I don't know, I'm still a little edgy, like there's still something following us."

"Ahh, screw them," said Hebi. "I say bring them on! We beat the last one!"

"Umm, you mean _I _beat the last one, cuz you like an idiot almost got killed…."

"Hey, you know that wasn't my fault, if you hadn't been-"

"Oh, shut it, you should have been paying attention!"

-sigh-

"Aww jeez, do you guys ever stop fighting with each other?" said Moons tiredly. "But anyways, yeah I think we can take a break since we're not too far anyways."

"Yeah!" went Hebi. She then ran towards Moons and gave her a hug which obviously showed her enthusiasm.

"Ok, Draco, I'll start setting up camp. Hebi, help me out here."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Draco.

"Why don't you get some firewood, so we can heat some food? I'm starving," said Hebi with a grin.

"Damn, woman, and I thought you could hold your appetite being part snake and all…"

"Umm…"

"Heh, I'm kidding, I'll get the firewood, just go find some food after you help Moons. Meanwhile, I'll be right back, Moons, howl if anything ok?"

"Yea, sure."

So with that, Draco left to go search for some firewood in the nearby forest while Moons and Hebi set up camp and went to find food and whatnot.

"Man, I hate getting the firewood, I mean, I got to find it and then light it anyway? Sheesh, talk about getting the raw end of the deal…. Oh well."

Anyway, aside from Draco complaining, she continued to collect firewood until…. DA-DUH-DAA!!!

"OOOOOOO"

"Whoa, was that Moons? Sure as heck sounded like her…." And with that, sensing trouble, Draco ran towards the camp to find Moons and Hebi in deep trouble.

"Hey Draco, what took you?!?" said Moons while rapidly shooting arrows and trying to dodge the dragon-demon's attacks.

"Yeah seriously, we're getting our butts fried by this thing literally!!!" yelled Hebi while pointing at her clearly charred butt.

"Jeez, sorry, well I'm here now."

Suddenly in that moment, the dragon demon noticed Draco and went charging for her.

"Oh crap, run away!!! Guys distract this thing for a minute or two will ya!!"

"What do you think we've been doing for the past twenty minutes numbnut!!" yelled Hebi.

"Ah whatever."

Finally after making several successful and not-so-successful dodges, Draco finally summoned her staff out of thin air and began chanting a binding spell. Meanwhile, Moons had found a sniping point in the trees, and began shooting the demon from there, while Hebi kept doing the hit-and-run technique. Even though the monster was being attacked by both Moons and Hebi, it seemed spell-bound in trying to go after Draco. At this point none of us were sure why, but we'll try to figure it out later.

Draco then released her binding spell on the demon and it hit its mark.

"SWEET!! Bull's-eye!! Take that stupid demon!!"

"Nice one, come on Hebi let's go all out on it!!"

"Hey wait, I have a better idea. Moons, Hebi, get out of here."

"Oh no, you don't think she's gonna do it again, do you???"

"Umm, by the look on her face I take that as a yes, and this time I ain't gonna try and stay," remarked Hebi.

"Guys get out of HERE!!"

"Oh screw this, come on Moons."

"Alright, good luck Draco, and remember, think large weak explosion!!!"

"Huh?"

And as Hebi and Moons ran off, Draco was getting ready to cast a nice big spell.

"Well, let's hope this one works."

From afar, Moons and Hebi saw the sky turn dark and a huge lightning bolt struck the ground where the demon and Draco were.

"Aww man, since when could she do that?!"

"Don't look at me, all I know is that she's always reading, freak…"

"Well, she's a mage, that's how she learns her spells, right?"

"True, but she's still a freak," Hebi LOL.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to when Draco was casting the spell.

"Man, I hope this one works, even though I've never tried it." XD

At that moment, Draco's spell was released and a huge lightning bolt struck the demon and blew it to smithereens. But, Draco also got hit by the shockwaves and was thrown on her back.

After the demon was killed, Draco caught back up with Moons and Hebi.

"Well, well, well… look who it is…" said Hebi with a grin.

"Damn, Draco, since when could you do that?" said Moons, who was still in shock.

"Umm, I just did it… and it worked," said Draco with a shrug.

"Right, I love it how last time you came back covered in ashes and this time it looks like you stuck your finger in a light-socket…" Hebi remarked.

"What?" At that moment, Draco slowly reached up towards her hair, and after feeling the very frizzy texture, hastily brushed it back with embarrassment.

"Whoops. XD Didn't notice that…."

sweat drops on both Hebi and Moons

"Whatever, if you're quite done I would like to get to the village now!!!" yelled Hebi.

"Hey don't start! I just saved both your butts… AGAIN!!!"

Moons smacks both Hebi and Draco upside the head

"Ahh, feels good to kill the argument before it starts," said Moons.

"Ugh, man, whatever let's get going, I can see the village from here," said Draco.

"Hey how can you see it when I can't?" asked Hebi.

"Cuz I'm………." suddenly Draco looked down and screamed "LEVITATING!!!"

"Huh what?!" said Hebi and Moons at the same time.

"SWEET. I can levitate, I can levitate!"

"Aww man, that's not fair."

"Yeah, I know…. Seriously Draco how did you learn to do that?" said Moons, appalled.

"I don't know, maybe that last fight boosted my experience or something…."

"OR… maybe its because your dragon half kicked in…" scoffed Hebi.

"That too. Oh hey, I got a question for you guys, did you notice something weird about that demon we just fought?"

"Other than the fact that it was trying to kill us, umm, no…" said Moons.

"Same here," said Hebi.

"Oh, ok never mind then…."

With that, the gang traveled the last few hours of daylight and finally made it to the Dragon Village.

"FINALLY!!!" cried Hebi with tears of joy.


	4. Home! Now I can sleep

Written by Monica

Hebi started to run towards the entrance of the village, while Moons and Draco followed at a slower pace, Moons laughing at Hebi's enthusiasm.

"Hey! Come on you slowpokes!!" Hebi yelled from the entrance. Draco replied, "Don't worry, Hebi, the village isn't GOING anywhere!" XD

Moons, having never been to the village, looked around, taking in the scenery. It was a pretty large village, with houses, made of some unknown material (which to Moons seemed to be fireproof), spread out evenly. Next to every house, it seemed, were huge stables where pet Dragons were held.

Draco nudged Moons. "Hey, quit standing there like a statue. Come on!" Hebi, who had come back over, grabbed Moons' wrist and started dragging Moons into the village, Draco following the two.

"Hey you two, I'm gonna go report to the Chief. I'll meet up with you guys later!" And with that, Draco left the group, heading towards what seemed to be the biggest and most decorated house in the village.

"Say hi to your mom and dad for me!" called Hebi after Draco. Draco waved back to show that she had heard.

Moons looked over at Hebi. "Why would her parents be in the Chief's house now?"

"Because they ARE the heads of the village!" replied Hebi, smacking Moons lightly on the back of the head.

"Oh… ok."

"Now come ON! I'll show ya Draco's house, its near the Chief's tent! And maybe we'll see Emerald, Draco's dragon!!" While she said this, she was dragging Moons towards with an excited look on her face.

"Draco has a dragon?!" Moons exclaimed.

"Well yea, DUH, she IS a dragon-demon! All dragon demons here get their own dragon, I think its when the person's five years old is when they get one, but I forget. –shrug- Well, here we are!"

Moons and Hebi walked into the house and settled in the living room, Hebi laying on the sofa and Moons sitting on the floor cross-legged.

-sighs- "Comfiness, yay!" Hebi said happily, stretching on the sofa.

"Hehe, yea," Moons replied, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Draco at the Chief's house)

"You and your friends have done a fine job, Draco," said the Chief of the Dragon Village, also known as Draco's father.

"Thanks, Dad, but I hafta admit the trip was exhausting… I'm pooped," Draco replied.

"And how is Moons?" spoke up Draco's mother, whose name is also Dracona. "What happened to her village was horrible, and it must affect her terribly."

"It does, but she seems to be taking it pretty well," answered Draco. "She's not sad all the time or anything."

"That's good. Now, why don't you go back to the house, and rest for a while? Your father and I have plenty to discuss, especially about those two attacks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Draco exited the tent, and made her way towards the house. She stopped over at the stables, and let out Emerald. Emerald was a beautiful dark green dragon, and stood 6 fet tall, since it was still an adolescent. The dragon gave a little cry of happiness and trotted over to Draco, who pet Emerald's head. "Come on, Emerald, let's go see what Hebi and Moons are up to. Hope they haven't destroyed my house…." XD

From inside the house, Moons' ear gave a little twitch as she picked up the sounds of Draco, (and something else, thought Moons) coming towards the house. Moons got up from where she sat, walked to the front door, and opened it.

"Hey Draco! So that's your dragon?" Moons asked, noticing the green dragon following Draco.

"Yup, that's Emerald! Don't worry," Draco added, noticing Moons' ears pointing slightly backwards. "He won't bite, unless he feels endangered, or I tell him to." Moons looked a bit relieved, and held out her hand for Emerald to sniff. Draco looked over Moons' shoulder, asking, "By the way, where's Hebi?"

Moons grinned in response and pointed with her free hand towards Hebi (her other hand was currently scratching Emerald's head). Hebi had fallen asleep on the sofa, being exhausted from the journey. Draco laughed at seeing how quickly Hebi had fallen asleep.

"Heh, she must be REALLY tired."

"No kidding, barely five minutes after we settled in here she was snoring."

"She's got the right idea, though. I think we're all exhausted right about now," said Draco. "You want to use the other sofa?"

Moons shook her head. "Nah, I'll curl up on the floor, I'm used to it. Besides, I'd probably wind up falling off the sofa." '

"Alright, go for it, then. I'll be in my room if you need anything." And with that Draco went off to her room, Emerald at her heels.

Moons found a comfortable spot on the carpet, curled up, and was soon fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moons looked around, her nose having sensed the faint smell of smoke. As she looked back, she could see a trail of smoke curling up into the sky.

Oh no! That's where the village is Moons thought in horror. Grabbing her bow and arrow, she began to run towards the source of the smoke. Please don't let it be on fire Moons thought desperately. As she neared the village, however, her worst fears were confirmed. Moons could already see fire in the distance, as well as feel a bit of heat coming from the fire. When Moons finally arrived, out of breath, at the entrance to the village, all she could see were chaos and destruction. All the houses were an inferno, and there were quite a few wolf-demons still running around, both from that village and from the opposing village who had caused the fire.

Three of the latter wolf-demons, who were still going around causing even more destruction, spotted Moons standing at the entrance.

"Hey you! What are you still doing there?" yelled one of the demons. "You should be dead, like all the other miserable wanna-be wolf-demons here!"

"Ah, who cares, let's kill her now!" sneered another of the wolf-demons. "They shouldn't have taken our territory in the first place!!"

All three began taking out daggers or bows and arrows. Moons' ears flattened against her head, and before one of the wolf-demons could get his dagger out, she had gotten an arrow into her bow, and shot and killed him. Almost as soon as the arrow hit its mark, Moons turned around and began to run as fast as she could, away from the village. Judging from the way the voices of the wolf-demons kept getting more and more distant, Moons decided she was outrunning them. She turned sharply to her left, as an arrow whizzed by dangerously close to her shoulder.

Moons didn't know how long she ran for, but when she was finally able to stop, she realized how exhausted she was. Moons sat at the base of a nearby tree, closed her eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moons bolted up from where she lay on the ground, panting as though she had just been running. She looked around and realized she was at Draco's house, and not in the forest.

"Wow… I was dreaming…" Moons whispered, putting a slightly shaking hand to her forehead. She looked over at the window, and saw that it was dawn, so she decided to walk outside for a bit, seeing as how getting anymore sleep was out of the question. As quietly as she could, Moons got up, glanced over at Hebi (who was still sleeping peacefully), grabbing her bow and arrow from the table where al the weapons had been put, and walked out the door. It was a nice, breezy morning, and not many villagers were out at this time. Moons stood in front of the house and scratched her ear, unsure of which direction to go. After a few moments of debating, she shrugged and started walking down the left path.

Draco, meanwhile, had woken up about an hour before Moons, and was (as usual) reading her book of spells. She was currently on the chapter of levitating, since she wanted to learn more about it ever since she levitated for the first time yesterday. Emerald, who had been lying at the foot of her bed, lifted his head and looked out the window.

"What is it, Emerald?" Draco inquired. Following the dragon's gaze, she caught a glimpse of Moons walking by the window.

Hmm. Must be out for an early-morning walk thought Draco. She shrugged and went back to her reading, now turning to the section of spells that can finish off enemies in one blow.


	5. FIND MOONS!

Written by Jasmine

Hebi was still dreaming about who-knows-what, when Moons left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(Hebi's Dream)

"Wow! Mom that looks freak'n awesome!" shouted Hebi.

"Why are you screaming 'Bi?" asked her mom.

"Well…" –pointer fingers pressed together in embarrassment- "I haven't seen you in forever ," whispered Hebi.

"Hebi, why don't you have this lollipop and calm down a bit, eh?" –hands Hebi lollipop-

"Thank you!" –sticks loli in mouth-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Real World)

"Thank…" whispered Hebi. –shoves pillow in mouth-

Draco had at this point come from her room. –looks at Hebi- "Um…"

-sweat drop-

"Shit not again! HEBI!!! WAKE UP!" screamed Draco.

"5 more minutes Papa," mumbled Hebi.

Geez I forgot how hard it is to wake her up.

-Hebi still chewing on pillow-

"Geez, your gonna get sick, girl," grumbled Draco. And there goes another pillow to Hebi's sleeping -sigh- -smacks Hebi with another pillow-

"Wha? Wha time is it?" yawned Hebi.

-sweat drop- "Go find Moons Hebi," ordered Draco.

"Kay."

-sweat drop- Was it really that easy?

Hebi got off the couch and left the house. She was in search of her Mommy, or better known as sleep walking!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moons was currently lost, although she hadn't noticed that. After 3 hours she accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh… pardon…" Moons cut herself off noticing that she hadn't hit someone she tripped over them. Upon further investigating she found it was Hebi.

"Um… Hebi are you ok?" she asked shaking Hebi slowly.

Hebi awoke with a jolt and yelling, "Give Me My Mommy!" for the whole world village to hear.

-sweat drop- "Oops. Hehe um… sorry 'bout that Moons, I was sleepwalkin' for an hour," said Hebi while rubbing the back of her head. "Let's get going."

"Um… Hebi can I see your house?"

-panic glance around- "Why would you wanna go there?" inquired Hebi.

"Well, I've seen Draco's house and most of the village. So I thought I could see your house," answered Moons with no bad intentions.

"Sure, why not," was her reply.

After 15 minutes of walking at the house closest to the forest. It didn't seem to be close to the village at all. The house was actually outside of the walls too.

"Welcome to my humble abode," mumbled Hebi. Hebi then opened the door and found the house the way she left it; covered in dirt and messy as ever.

"Sorry, it's a little messy I haven't really gotten to cleaning it yet," smiled Hebi. Moons thought the house was great. If she could have built a house just outside her village this is what it would look like.

"You'll most likely end up stayin' here with me."

"Really? That'd be great."

"So, you don't mind the mess?"

"Of course not," answered Moons.

-huge smile on face- "That's awesome! Here let's tidy up a bit and get your room ready," exclaimed Hebi.

The two cleaned for the rest of the day laughing at each other's bad joked or puns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Draco

"I bet Hebi forgot what I asked her," sighed Draco. "Oh well, at least they're cleaning their house now," she smiled.

She was watching her friends playing around while cleaning the little 3 bed, 1 bathroom house, through a window.

Draco walked slowly back to her house not really wanting to go back to that large quiet house. Her parents had a different plan, though. They thought that she should stay with her friends in their house.

"Draco honey," called her mother when she walked in. "Me and your father have come to the decision that you will be staying with Hebi and Moonlight. Now get packed and get out," smiled Dracona.

Draco was ecstatic to hear this, yet also sad. But, she'd get over that quickly.

Draco was packed within 5 minutes. She used her powers to fit everything into one bag. Draco then grabbed Emerald and ran to Hebi's house.

Hebi was throwing the trash into a bigger bag when her door burst open and Draco walked in screaming joyfully something she couldn't understand for the life of her. Moons came running once she heard the door and listened carefully to what Draco spewed.

Moons then developed a grin and announced "Welcome home, Draco," stunning Hebi into a gleeful stupor.

"Heh, hope you guys didn't miss lil old me."

"Psst, cha yea right, like that's even possible," snorted a smiling Hebi.

"How could I miss someone I'm going to have to live with for like the rest of my life," laughed Moons. The other two soon joined in on the laughing.


	6. Home, sweet home

Written by Lauren.

The bunch ended up hugging each other for a few seconds, enjoying the fact that they were all gonna be roommates. Then after those few seconds….

"Holy crap!!" said Draco. "Don't tell me this is how the house is gonna stay?! I mean, gross…" XD Draco makes a semi-gag face

"Oh boy, here we go…" said Hebi.

"Is it really that bad Draco? I mean, I don't mind it like this…" said Moons.

"Umm yeah it is gross, can we please clean it? Just a hair more?" Draco says with a puppy-dog face.

"Ugh fine…" sighed Hebi. "Man, it wouldn't be Draco if she hadn't complained, eh?"

"Heh, you got that right," smirked Moons.

With that, Draco quickly used her powers to make the house more sanitary. LOL

While Draco was cleaning, Moons and Hebi went outside to do some training with Draco's dragon, Emerald.

"Aww heck no!" yelled Draco. "Those two did not just leave me to do this by myself…."

In a fury, Draco marched outside and confronted Moons, Hebi and Emerald with a stern look while tapping her foot.

"Oh, hey Draco is the house to your liking already?" laughed Hebi.

"Yeah, you were so sucked into cleaning that we decided to let you work in peace," said Moons.

"Psht yeah right, more like leave me with all the work so you guys can go out and play hooky…. And you too Emerald, instigating this… FOR SHAME."

whine whine whine

"Aww come on Draco, don't take it out on Emerald, he didn't do anything," said Moons with sympathy.

"Ok… I won't take it out on him… come here, boy."

Emerald then happy and eagerly perked up his ears and ran to Draco's side. As soon as Emerald got to Draco, she whispered something into his ear, and when she was finished Emerald cried happily and flew into the air with Draco on her back.

"Umm, Draco whatcha doing?" said Hebi with a very scared and confused look on her face.

"Cool!!! Emerald's flying!! Can I get a turn riding him??" said Moons joyfully.

"Yeah sure, as soon as we're done training."

"Training??? Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…?" said Hebi.

"What are you talking about? We're just training…" said Moons.

"Yeah Hebi, what are you so worried about?" said Draco, with that comment showed a small twinkle in Draco's eyes, and Emerald's as well.

"Come on Draco I know you too well, something fishy is gonna happen, I can feel it…"

While Hebi was still complaining, Draco secretly cast a fireball at Hebi's behind.

"Umm, are you sure it's not your butt on fire that you're feeling?" lol said Draco.

"Huh???" slowly Hebi started feeling heat on her butt and then she started screaming, so loud that everyone in the village could hear her.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Hebi while running around in circled trying to put out the fire. Meanwhile, Draco, Moons and Emerald were laughing it up real good.

"DRACO!!! YOU… ARE… SO… DEAD!!!" yelled Hebi.


	7. What was that?

Written by Monica

"Oh jeez…. Hehe, here," Draco said, and aimed her staff at Hebi, a jet stream of cold water hitting Hebi in the face, although it also put out the fire.

"Moons, could you take care of Hebi? I'm gonna go real quick to the village, tell 'em that they don't need to worry about that yell they heard…." XD And with that, still laughing, Draco departed on Emerald, leaving a somewhat amused Moons with a very pissed off Hebi.

Hebi turned around and headed towards the house, muttering to herself, dripping water on the way.

"When she gets back, she is SO going feel my wrath!! And it shall be with a vengeance!!"

All of a sudden, a small notebook materialized next to Hebi. Moons wasn't surprised; she knew it was Hebi's notebook of points for using good vocabulary. So far, Hebi had gotten 25 points.

Hebi, forgetting her anger at Draco, eagerly grabbed the notebook and added two more points. "YESH!! Now I have 27 points!!" exclaimed Hebi happily. She continued on towards the house, now humming happily rather than muttering angrily. Moons followed, smiling at how fast Hebi's anger diminished.

"I'ma go take a shower; may as well, now that Draco's gotten me wet…" said Hebi, as the two walked through the front door.

"Okay, I'll just clean up the water puddles you've left behind…" Moons indicated with her hands the trail of water made by Hebi.

-sweat drop by Hebi-

"Oh… umm… hehe, oops." '

Moons laughed and nudged Hebi. "Don't worry about it, it'll keep me busy for a while. Now go to the bathroom before you leave anymore water puddles around!"

As Hebi walked away to take a shower, Moons went over to the closet to grab a mop. She then began to mop up all the puddles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco meanwhile, was just leaving with Emerald, having explained the loud yell made by Hebi to the villagers.

She mounted Emerald and took off towards the house. I hope Hebi's not still mad at me Draco thought. It might not go well for me…. XD

Emerald soon landed in front of the house. Draco dismounted, and approached the house somewhat cautiously. She came upon the front door and opened it slowly, half-expecting Hebi to leap out at her from behind the door.

What she found was Moons, standing very still, in the middle of the living room. She had a mop in one hand, and was staring at the roof with a concentrated look on her face, her ears pointing at the roof.

Draco entered the house. "Umm, Moons? What are you doing, exactly?" she asked.

"I'm just listening… I thought I heard something coming from the roof." Moons shrugged and turned to Draco. "Guess it went away. So, how'd it go at the village?"

"Pretty well, I guess. All I did was tell them that there was nothing to be alarmed about from Hebi's yell, that it just came from us training. Why are you holding a mop? I thought the cleaning was done already."

Moons seemed to remember that she was holding a mop, and went to put it away. "Oh, I was just cleaning up after Hebi, what with all the water you sprayed on her being dripped all over the place."

"Oh yeah…" replied Draco. "She's not still mad, is she…?"

"Nah, I'm not mad anymore. It kinda wore off," Hebi spoke up, having just come out of the bathroom, now with dry clothes.

Draco seemed a bit relieved; Moons suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, how about we do some REAL training now? We could sharpen our skills at our weapons and what-not. What do you say?" Moons had a twinkle in her eyes, and her tail was wagging; she was obviously excited about the idea of training.

Hebi thought about it, then said "Sure, why not? We could always use the extra training. And besides," Hebi added, looking somewhat evilly at Draco. "I never got you back for that fireball… hehehehehe."

"Bring it on!" challenged Draco, smiling. "Come on, we can go train at the Dragonian Training Field, it's awesome!"

Hebi hesitated a bit, and asked "Umm, can we eat first? I'm a bit hungry…" –looks shy-

Moons laughed and said "Come to the think of it, it's been a while since we ate. Sure why not!"

And so Moons headed off to the kitchen to see what they could eat. Hebi followed cheerfully, telling Draco, "Come on! Let's eat!!"

Draco thought she wasn't that hungry, until she heard her stomach growl. "Aww, what the heck? Food!!" And so she ran to the kitchen after Moons and Hebi. Moons was raiding the fridge, while Hebi and Draco brought down plates and cups from the cabinets.

Pretty soon they were enjoying a meal of leftover chicken found in the fridge. Moons offered to take a plate of chicken to Emerald, so he could eat also. While the three were eating, Moons kept participating less and less in the conversation, and soon began to sit quietly, her ears swiveling back and forth. Draco and Hebi soon noticed this, and they stopped talking too.

"Hey Moons, you hear something?" Hebi asked.

"Is it the same noise as before?" Draco asked at the same time.

Moons glanced at them, replying "yea, I think so…."

Hebi looked confused, and Draco told her of Moons having heard something while mopping.

"What kind of noise is it?" Hebi asked.

Moons looked over at them now, although her ears were still turning, listening.

"It's like, some kind of scratching noise… one minute it's there, and the next it stops…."

Draco shrugged. "It could just be rats. We'll figure that out later. Let's go train now! I'm ready to kick butt!!"

Hebi grinned. "You wish!"

Hebi and Draco headed out the door, while Moons quickly put the plates in the sink and followed them. As she reached the door, she hesitated slightly, and just before closing it, whispered to herself, "Let's hope the ONLY thing I'm hearing is rats…."


	8. Training and Draco's HAND?

Written by Jasmine

The three arrived at the training ground a few minutes later.

"YESH! I am so going to obliterate you Draco!" exclaimed Hebi. –pop-

"Oh, she gets another point for obliterate," says Moons.

"Huh?!" asked a very confused Draco.

"Now 28! Man I'm still 72 points away from 100…" muttered Hebi to herself.

"What? And where did that book COME FROM?!!" screamed a freaked out Draco.

"Hm… that's a good question!" Moons said thoughtfully. –pop- book now gone.

"Are we gonna talk or train?" asked the excited Hebi. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"Yea, how 'bout I fight Hebi first?"

"Go ahead Moons I ain't gonna stop ya," shrugged Draco.

Moons and Hebi then got ready to practice their hand-to-hand combat.

When the fight started Moons and Hebi were equal. Then seemed that Hebi was tiring first, but that was Hebi getting sloppy not tired. Moons got a couple good hits in, but it seemed Hebi was doing a better job of getting her hits to hurt. After a good 10 to 15 minutes they stopped to take a breather.

"Man, Moons, could you try not to hit my head so much?" an agitated Hebi asked.

"I don't see how she hit it at all with it being so small and all," chuckled Draco.

-pops vein-

"Now Draco, don't be so mean to our little Hebi," Moons said with no bad intentions.

-pops another vein-

"But, Moons I don't see how you hit her head. I mean her head's the smallest out of all of ours."

-pops yet another vein-

"Eh…. I guess I have good aim."

"Cha… you got like amazing super demon aim to hit that pea brain," snickered Draco.

-fourth and final vein-

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD DRACO!!! JUST MAKE FUN OF ME ONE MORE TIME!! I **DARE**YOU TO!!" screamed the infuriated Hebi.

"Oh… is the little KIDDIE mad at me? Is she gonna cry?" replied the smirking Draco.

What happened next didn't surprise Moons as much as it did Draco, for it was not happening to herself.

Hebi had launched herself at Draco. She sufficiently tackled Draco, then proceeded to chomp on Draco's arms. What did surprise Moons was that Hebi could talk while she was… well, basically eating Draco alive. –crunching noises-

"EY…. She tastes like dirt," mumbled Hebi.

-kruu kruu-

Emerald was as it seemed to be laughing at the scene. Moons too was laughing. It seems that Hebi had fallen asleep while still chewing on Draco.

-shakes arm with Hebi on it violently-

"SHE WONT COME OFF!" a hysterical Draco screamed.

-snicker-

"Um… well too bad for you Draco. Hebi seems to be pretty deep into her sleep right now," answered Moons.

-sweat drop-

"Wha… but, then?... how?" grumbled Draco.

"I guess we wait. I mean unless you know how to wake her?"

"Well… we could scream something in her ear."

"Like what Draco?"

"Hold on I'm thinking…. Oh! I got it!" exclaimed Draco.

Draco then whispered something in to Hebi's ear. Hebi wakes up instantly.

"NOOOO!!! You can't do this to me!! Not again! Come back please!! I promise… NO I SWEAR!! I'll never do it again… NO don't kill me!! I'm a good girl…"

-still screaming in background-

"You just had to do that didn't you?" inquired Moons.

-sweat drop-

"I didn't think she'd react like that," murmured Draco.

"Well, now-" Moons was interrupted by Hebi screaming at her hysterically.

"MOONS!! I'm a good girl right? I haven't done anything bad right? I'm right, RIGHT?!" Hebi was smacked by Draco.

"SHUT IT!" Draco screamed.

"NOOOO!! She's gonna kill me!! Save me please! I'll be good I prom—es! 'He gunnan gril… yummy." Hebi calmed down after Moons practically shoved the lollipop down the other girl's throat.

-tapping ear with hand-

"Jeez, she's got some lungs on her," grimaced Draco.

Moons gave Draco an incriminating look. Hebi meanwhile was sucking on her lollipop happily, drumming her fingers to the tune in her head.

"What?! I didn't do anything," Draco replied to Moon's look.

"Cha… I doubt that," murmured Moons.

"So are we done yet, or are we gonna like sleep out here?" asked the perfectly calm Hebi.

Jeez this chick has some crazy mood swings thought Draco.

Moons and Draco both shrugged to answer Hebi's question.

Didn't she already fall asleep out here? asked Moons to herself.

Hehe… loli's are good, loli's are great, loli's keep Hebi calm alright! sang Hebi in her head.

"LOLI'S ARE GOOD, LOLI'S ARE GREAT, LOLI'S KEEP HEBI CALM ALRIGHT!" sang Hebi after 2 minutes of silence.

-sweat drop on Draco and Moons-

"Um… Hebi you know that's not how the song-" Draco got interrupted by Hebi saying the same line again about 5 times.

-face plant by Moons and Draco-

Well, at least she ain't eating me again shuddered Draco.

Is Draco cold? And man, Hebi seriously needs to go to a therapist. I mean listen to her she's insane. But wait…. thought Moons.

That's why I love her, her insanity thought Moons and Draco at the same time.

"Home we go guys! Come on it's gettin' late and kinda cold," called Hebi to her two very best friends.

"Yea, yea, we know you hate the cold," Draco replied dryly.

"Yup! Hebi just wants to go to her nice WARM, bed at home," snickered Moons.

Those two know me all too well thought Hebi.

The three, accompanied by Emerald, walked home in silence thinking of the others. Well, with the exception of Hebi.

Oh, man I can't wait for my bed I'm too excited to go sleep -yawn- Ok, maybe not hehe… but hey my bed is comfy. Almost as comfy as Draco's arm. No! even comfier than Moons' back!


	9. Sleeping and Feather poisoning?

Written by Lauren

Hebi smiled with a big grin

"Heh, Hebi sure looks happy, eh Moons?"

"Heh, yeah, I wonder what she's smirking about?"

"Aww who knows, as long as it's not ideas about chewing on my arm… I'm good."

"Heh, heh, heh, that was pretty darn funny you know, especially with the fact that she fell asleep in the process."

"No, it was not funny, especially since my arm was getting chewed on…." --

"Aww come on, it was funny, oh by the way, what did you tell her to wake her up? Cuz she went crazy afterwards…."

"Oh, heh, I told her sort of in a mom's voice or something that she was being bad and that she wasn't gonna get anymore lollipops."

"Ouch, that's harsh…. No wonder she went nuts…."

"Psht, hey as long as it worked and it got her off my arm…."

"You know that sounds wrong, right Draco??"

"Wait, what?" Draco takes a second to ponder about what she said.

"Aww, man, Moons! That's not right! Jeez and I thought you people said I was the perverted one!" XD

"Hey don't look at me… you're the one who said it…."

"Yeah, but you thought it!" does shame finger gesture

"Heh, whatever… hey umm, where's Hebi???" Draco, Moons, and Emerald suddenly stop and look around to locate Hebi.

"Oh hey! There she is!" points Draco "All the way…….. over…… there?..." XD

"Nice, she fell asleep."

"Aww man, that means we have to carry her…."

"Yea, so who'll do the honors?" looks discreetly at Draco.

"Huh, what? Oh no, don't look at me, especially with what happened earlier, there is no way in hell I'm going near her while she's asleep!" goes to rub arm "It still hurts, you know!"

"You know, I've been wondering something, why haven't you used healing magic on yourself?"

"Umm…." "because I don't know any yet…."

face plant by Moons

-sigh- "That's just sad…."

"Yea, I know."

"Ok... anyways…."

(Mind you during the entire conversation Hebi is still down and out on the ground)

"Hey, why don't we put Hebi on Emerald's back?"

Ehh? goes Emerald.

"Yea, that's not a bad idea."

"Hey Emerald, you don't mind do you?"

Emerald shakes his head in response

In that moment, Emerald carefully bit onto Hebi's shirt, and lifter her onto his back and flew on ahead towards the house while leaving Draco and Moons behind.

"Hey… he left us," sighed Moons.

"Ahh, whatever it's not much of a walk."

"Hey Draco, why don't you levitate and I'll hold on to you and we can get there faster??"

"Umm, sure, why not?" Draco then closed her eyes and concentrated to make herself levitate several feet off the ground.

"Alrighty, hold on to my hand, ok?"

"Ok!" said Moons with enthusiasm.

With that, Draco and Moons went towards the house a lot quicker.

"Hey this is awesome!!! I've never flown before!" yelled Moons.

"Ughh, that's… easy… for you… to say… Dang you're heavy! Man, girl, lay off the food!!" said Draco while straining to hold on to Moons while she was levitating. Finally the pair reached the house where Emerald was eagerly waiting for them, and to get Hebi off his back. XD

"Ugh, finally!!" said Draco, exhausted.

"That was so cool, can I do it again sometime?"

face plant by Draco sweat drop by Emerald

"Umm, yea right, next time I'm gonna charge ya."

"I'll take that as a no…."

"Yea, ok, let's get this sleepyhead into the house, Emerald looks annoyed from carrying her." Lol

"Alright Hebi, come on," grunted Moons as she threw Hebi over her shoulder.

mumble, mumble, mumble

"…..Come on, Mom…. I'm good… can I have a lollipop now?..."

sweat drops by Moons and Draco

"Man, is that all she ever has on the brain?"

"Who knows, but she is seriously addicted to them, that much is clear," said Moons.

"Well, duh."

Slowly but surely the gang got Hebi into the house, with no chewed limbs I might add, and then the three went to sleep for the rest of the night. Until about 20 minutes later….

"Ahh SHIT!! Not again!! Moons!!! She's trying to eat another pillow!"

"Oh crap! Hebi snap out of it! You're gonna get… umm… I don't know, feather poisoning or something!"

"Umm, feather poisoning??"

"Oh I don't know, she's chewing on a pillow stuffed with feathers, come on! What else do you think would come to mind?"

"Umm, something realistic?" laughs "Heh, just kidding, ugh, she's not letting go," said Draco as she tried to pull the pillow away.

"You noticed??" said Moons, annoyed.

mumble, mumble, mumble

sniff, sniff "….Yeah! Another lollipop!!"

Right then and there, Hebi went to grab Draco's hand and stuck it in her mouth thinking it was a lollipop.

munch, munch

"OWWWWW!!! WTF!!!"

"Heh, nice," said Moons.

"Man, what have I become to this girl?!"

"Food obviously…" snickered Moons.

"Oh shut up! OWWW!! Get her off!!" Then Draco in an insane rage started slapping Hebi's face, hand, cheek, forehead, and about everything else… in desperation trying to get her to let go.

Finally, after about 2 to 3 minutes of this, Hebi finally let go of Draco's hand, rolled over and continued to sleep.

"OWWIE!! FINALLY!! AHH, my poor hand…" Draco whined while mourning her raw and chewed hand.

"Wow, that was interesting, and somehow through all your yelling and hitting, Hebi is still sleeping…."

sweat drops

"Great, now that's two bandage wraps I need to make…. Mental note: learn healing magic ASAP."

"Well, I guess that was enough excitement for one night… I'm going to sleep…."

"Yea same here, as soon as I'm done with my bandages."


	10. Eggs and a mission

Written by Monica

Moons then walked over to her spot on the floor in the living room, curled up, and promptly fell asleep. Draco, on the other hand, went to her room and set to work on those bandages. (Emerald, who wanted to sleep already, went to the living room and curled up near Moons on the floor, Hebi being on the usual sofa.)

As Draco sat at her desk, spell book open and supplies spread out, she suddenly started to hear faint scratching sounds coming from the roof. She stopped what she was doing and listened for a bit. It seemed that whatever-it-was was scratching at the floor, as though it was filing its claws.

So that's what Moons has been hearing… thought Draco. It's probably just rats… they don't make any other sounds, though. She shrugged and continued working on the bandages, put them on, and went to sleep.

-The Next Day-

"Aah, that was a GOOD night's sleep," sighed Hebi as she stretched and got up from the sofa. She looked at the window and saw Moons playing fetch with Emerald (well, it was an odd game of fetch… it consisted of Moons shooting an arrow into the air and Emerald chasing it down and bringing it back). Hebi turned away from the window and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat. She found Draco in the kitchen… frying eggs.

"Mornin' Draco! Hey, what happened to your hand?" said Hebi, looking confused at the sight of bandages on Draco's hand.

"YOU happened to my hand!" replied Draco, (-twitch-) looking annoyed at the recollection of what happened last night.

"Eh? Me?!" Hebi exclaimed. -points at self-

"Yes, you!" Draco said as she flipped the egg up in the air. "You and your obsession with lollipops! You grabbed my hand and tried to EAT it!!!" --

Just then Moons walked in, carrying her bow and arrow.

"Hey Hebi, I see you woke up!" "By the way, Draco, where'd the egg you had on the pan go?" Moons added, looking oddly at the frying pan on the stove.

"Huh?" Draco looked at the pan, then looked up at the ceiling. "Uh-oh…."

-SPLAT-

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hebi and Moons laughed, looking at Draco, whose face was currently full of egg….

-slowly removing egg from face-

"Ugh… so… who wants egg??"

-galloping- -chomp!- -more galloping-

"HUH?!"

Moons, Hebi, and Draco all look towards the entrance, and were able to catch a glimpse of Emerald's tail disappearing around the corner.

"Wow… well, there goes that egg…" Moons said with surprise.

"Yea, no kidding…" replied Draco.

Hebi shrugged and went to the fridge for something to eat. "Ah well, I wasn't really in the mood for eggs, anyway…." -raids fridge for cereal and milk-

As Hebi ate, Moons turned to Draco. "Hey, how about we go to the village and walk around? I feel like walking today" -looks happy-

"Eh, I guess… it's not like we have anything to do… you up for it, Hebi?" questioned Draco. Hebi, her mouth currently being full of cereal and milk, merely nodded her head.

"Alrighty then, let's do it. Well, after Hebi finished eating her cereal." Draco added the last part, seeing how sad Hebi looked at the idea of leaving her cereal unfinished. Moons laughed, and went to get her bow and arrow, just to be prepared to leave.

Once Hebi finished eating, the trio left the house (Draco and Hebi having gotten their weapons). As they walked, Emerald flew in circles over them. Pretty soon they were walking around the village. As they passed the Chief's house, Draco's mom came outside.

"Oh hello there, Draco, Hebi and Moons! Good thing you're here; saves us the time of having to go get you."  
Draco, Hebi, and Moons looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Draco stepped forward and asked, "Why did you want to see us, Mom?"

Draco's mom smile and replied, "Don't worry, just come in and you'll find out." And so they all stepped into the tent (all except for Emerald, who stayed outside). Pretty soon Draco's parents, Draco, Hebi, and Moons were all seated at the conference table. Draco's father opened up the discussion.

"Well, you're all probably wondering what this discussion's about. It's mainly about what you had told us about a couple of days ago, Draco."

"Specifically," added Draco's mom, "about those two demons that you three fought with. Your father and I had been discussing why those two demons attacked you girls so suddenly, and without warning."


	11. Love, wait what are we doing?

Written by Jasmine

All three girls were silent. All of them waiting for what Draco's parents were going to say. Ryu (Draco's father) said, "We think that they are rouge demons that are being controlled." Draco and Moons gasp.

"See I told you that demon looked odd," answered Draco to Moons and Hebi.

"I… don't understand what you're saying!" Hebi happily exclaimed.

-sweat drops on everyone-

Draco punches Hebi on the head.

"You idiot!" screamed Draco.

-sweat drops on Draco's parents- -smiling Moons-

"Um… honey I think-" Dracona was interrupted by Hebi and Draco arguing loudly.

"Oh don't worry about them, they'll be okay," replied Moons.

-clears throat- "Ahem. As I was saying, we want you three to go and find out who is controlling them and kill them," ordered Ryu. Moons nodded to answer for all of them, seeing as how Draco and Hebi were still arguing.

"Do they always do this?" asked Dracona.

"Yea, until Hebi randomly stops or a smack on the back of their heads," answered Moons smiling. "We'll be going now," she smiled.

"You three will leave later today, do you understand?" Ryu inquired.

"Of course we do."

-smack- -slap-

"WE ARE LEAVING!" Moons screamed like a mad mother scolding her children.

"Hmph," huffed Draco.

"Yes, MOMMY." Hebi replied sarcastically.

All three left rather loudly, arguing over trifle things.

"They make a good team hmm…?" questioned Dracona.

"They remind me of me and my two friends," replied Ryu.

"Yes, and our daughter reminds me of you." Ryu blushed at that comment.

"I'm not like that!" Ryu tried to convince her otherwise.

"I hope you are, because that's why I fell in love with you." Draco had fallen once her mother said that. Her mom and dad stood staring at their fallen child.

-snicker- "She reminds me of you, because you literally 'FELL' in love with me."

"Oh you!" huffed Dracona.

"Hey, Draco, you alright?" questioned Moons.

"Cha, like anything can penetrate that head," Hebi chuckled.

"Hey, that's mean, Hebi," sighed Draco.

"Oh you're really hurt?"

"No, Hebi, I'm still laying here because I want to," yelled Draco.

"Oh, alrighty then." Hebi started to skip away.

-vein pops on Draco-

"She's infuriating," snorted Draco.

"Aww… I know you love her," Moons said, helping Draco up. Both of them are watching Hebi bounce around like a bouncy ball in a box when you shake it.

-sweat drop-

"Well, at least she ain't attacking me with her mouth," sighed Draco.

"That, was funny, I know you'll laugh about it in a week or so."

"Hey Moons what did Draco's parents talk about? I wasn't paying attention," asked the randomly appeared Hebi. Draco looks confused for a second then looks at Moons.

"Yea, what did they want again?" she asked.

-face plant by Moons-

"ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?" screamed Moons.

Both Hebi and Draco look at each other.

"Yup!" they both replied.

"Argh… jeez, I'll tell you after we get our new weapons," sighed Moons.

"Hookay Moons. Imma go get some new swords."

"Yea, yea, just ignore me now, see if I care," whined Draco. But both Hebi and Moons were already halfway down the block when she said that.

-Hebi looks back at Draco-

"Hey!" –waves arm sporadically- "Hurry up Draco!" yelled Hebi.

God, could she be any louder thought both Moons and Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming," the exasperated Draco replied.

"La, la la, lalalalala la la, la, lala, lalalala la la-"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!!" screeched Draco.

Hebi had been humming that song for awhile, then decided that she would try to sing to it. But after Draco screamed at her, she looked so dejected.

"Hey Moons, am I actually that annoying to Draco? Do I really infuriate her that much?" asked Hebi.

-pop-

"W00T! Another point!! 34!"

"I'm very proud of you Hebi, and I'm sure Draco doesn't find you that annoying," answered Moons.

-mumbled under breath- "Cha, that's what you think." Draco said it so softly so that Hebi wouldn't hear it.

'Why had she done that?' you ask. Well, she didn't want Hebi to freak out again. Thought it would have been pretty funny to see. That or she thought Hebi would try to eat her again.

"Hey, this is my stop!"

"We'll see you later, Hebi," said Moons.

"Yea, much later," grumbled Draco. Moons and Draco then walked off and away from Hebi as she walked into the store smirking.

Neither of the two girls could have thought Hebi was going to terrorize the poor old man in charge of the store. For that is what she wanted to accomplish.

"Hey! Old man, did ya miss me?" questioned the vivacious snake-demon.

Oh NO she's back! I need to hide and fast! thought a very old sword maker.

"BOO!" whispered Hebi in the man's ear.

"GAHAAAH! Don't scare me like that!" screamed the old man.

"Sorry, Oji-san," a very embarrassed Hebi said.

-sigh- "So… what do you want?" questioned the old dude.

"Oh you know, the usual. To bug you to death, and a new pair of swords."

"Oh, and I thought you were just here to say 'hi'," murmured the old man.

"But Oji-san, I really, really, really, need new swords!" Hebi gave the old man puppy-dog eyes that even Draco would have broken down and given her what she wanted.

-sweat drop-

"Um… well, since you asked so nicely. Which ones do you want, and please don't take forever to decide like you usually do," the old man said against his better judgement.

(With Draco and Moons)

"So… what do you think Hebi is doing right now?" asked Moons.

"I hope she's crying 'cause she can't find her swords," snorted Draco.

"Hey, do you think she's being mean to that old man?"

Who, Hebi?" questioned Draco.

"Hm… Nah!" they both answered.

"SO… where can I get some new bows and arrows?" asked Moons.

"Well, if you walk about two-"

"AHHH… NOT THAT ONE!" screamed an old man's voice.

"Uh-oh," both Moons and Draco thought the same thing. What did she do this time? They ran back to the sword store to see a snickering Hebi holding a sword and an old man buried under a ton of assorted cutlery.

"Heh, sorry Oji-san," Hebi said rubbing the back of her head.

"HEBI, what did you do to this poor old man?" asked a furious Draco, while Moons was digging the old man out of his metal grave. Hebi and Draco started to fight.

-sigh- "They never learn do they?" asked Moons.

"Nope, they sure don't." Moons was startled by the old man's voice. She wasn't expecting an answer to her question.

"Oh, you're alright," sighed a happy Moons.

"Of course I am this happens every time she comes in. I'm kinda used to it by now," smiled the old man.

Hebi pops up out of nowhere, totally ignoring Draco's screams.

"I'm really, really, really sorry Oji-san, I didn't mean to do that!" exclaimed Hebi.

"It's alright Hebi, just take your swords and leave quietly please."

"ALRIGHT, come on guys let's go!" Hebi practically dragged Moons and Draco away from the store and the smiling old man.


	12. Time out and oooo Pretty!

Written by Lauren

sweat drops

Man Hebi, now long are you gonna drag us for?!" yelled Draco in the midst of being choked.

"Oh, whoops sorry!" smiled Hebi.

"Alright guys, where to next?" asked Moons.

"Well, didn't you want to get an upgrade on your bow and arrows? Personally I did want to get a new staff." 

"Hey, that's alright with me… I'll just be…."

"NOOO!!!" yelled Moons and Draco. "Your staying with us, I think you've caused enough trouble, right Draco?"

"Yup." nods

"Aww guys that's just harsh, what have I done?" asked Hebi in a childish voice.

face plant by Moons and Draco

"Man, she does have short term memory loss…" said Draco under her breath.

"Well, she can stay with Emerald while we're in the shop?..." suggested Moons.

"Yeah, please??" asked Hebi with puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, fine," sighed Draco.

After Draco gave into Hebi's request, she ran towards Draco happily.

"Man Hebi, I just don't get you sometimes."

"Aww come on, Draco, you know I'm spontaneous. OOO, yes 36 points!!" giggled Hebi.

sweat drops

"Whatever, can we get our upgrades now??" whined Draco.

"Yeah, let's go," said Moons.

With that, Hebi grabbed Draco and Moons' arms and dragged them once again towards the weapons shop.

"Wait, I forgot to call Emerald!" yelled Draco.

high pitched whistle

"Oww my ears…" said Moons as she massaged her sensitive ears.

"Heh, heh, heh, sorry that's the call he's used to."

A few moments later, Emerald could be seen flying towards them at a very high and eager speed.

"Hey, there he is!" said Moons.

"Yea, I see him. Wait a minute… you don't think he's coming in too fast do you??" asked Draco.

"Umm, yeah…" said Hebi as she sneaked away from the target area, which seemed to be Draco. As soon as Hebi said that, Emerald rammed Draco to the ground and licked her face happily.

"Ahhh, I'm being attacked!" laughed Draco as Emerald licked her. "No offense Emerald, but you're heavy, get off!"

Emerald quickly got off and looked at Draco like a puppy

"Blah, I'm covered in drool…."

"Heh, that sucks…" said both Hebi and Moons.

After Draco finished wiping off all the drool, the group continued on towards the shop.

"Man, why is it everything we do takes so long…."

"I don't know…" shrugged Hebi.

"Oh come on, Draco, stop being so potty…."

"Potty? Right…" snickered Hebi.

"Well, are we there yet?" asked Moons.

"Yea, its this second house right… here!" pointed Draco.

"Yea!! New arrows!!" yelled Moons.

"I guess I'll be waiting out here with Emerald, right guys?"

"Yeah, and for Pete's sake don't cause any trouble….."

"I won't!" said Hebi with a salute of some sort.

Leaving Hebi outside, Draco and Moons walk into the shop and were dazzled by the variety of staffs and bows they had.

"Wow, there are so many! Which ones are good?" said Moons.

"A lot are good, but just talk to Dalamar, he knows this place inside out."

"Cool, Dalamar's the shopkeeper I'm assuming, right?"

"Yup, and he's also my shalafi."

"Shalafi??" asked a confused Moons.

"Oh sorry, heh, that's what I'm used to calling him, I guess you could say it's the equivalent of teacher or master."

"Wow, I bet his magic skills are better than yours."

"Well, no duh…" said Draco as she rolled her eyes.

In that moment, a dark figure came out of the shadows in a long black cloak, making it difficult to see his face.

"Draco? Is that you?" as Dalamar pulled back his hood, revealing that he was not a human dragon-demon, but an elf.

"Yes, Shalafi it's me, and I've brought a friend, her name is Moons."

"Charmed. I am known as Dalamar the Dark. So what brings you here today, Draco?"


	13. WHERE'S HEBI?

Written by Monica

"Moons, Hebi and I have been instructed by my parents to find out who has been controlling demons, and kill them," replied Draco.

Moons, meanwhile, had bowed at Dalamar when he introduced himself, and then proceeded to wander around, looking at the arrangement of bows and arrows.

"Ah, I see… well, then I assume you are here to look for new weapons, yes?" questioned Dalamar.

"Uh-huh," answered Draco. "Oh by the way, Shalafi, I can levitate now!! I'm reading up on it so I can learn to control it better."

"Ah good, very good… which reminds me, Draco, don't bother to pick out a staff, I know which one to give you." And with that, Dalamar went to the back of the store. During this whole conversation, Moons had been looking at all the bows and arrows. When Dalamar disappeared to the back of the store, Draco went over to Moons.

"So, Moons, seen any that you like?" Draco inquired.

Still somewhat concentrating on the shelves, Moons said, "Umm… not yet… ooh, wait!" She picked a bow off the shelf. The bow had elemental symbols on it, and the quiver also had symbols on it. The arrows were just plain wooden arrows.

"That is a good choice. It has magic carved into it, so you can use magic with it if desired," spoke Dalamar, who had just come back, a staff in his hands.

"Ooh, is that my staff?!" said Draco, looking excited.

"Yes, I was going to give this one to you once you learned to levitate; that would have been enough experience."

"Sweet!!" Draco took her new staff eagerly. It was a pretty cool-looking staff, with dragon symbols winding around the staff. As Draco inspected her new weapon, Dalamar had walked over to Moons and was now explaining to her how to use the elemental bow and arrows.

"…and basically that's how it works," finished Dalamar.

"Ah, ok, thank you, Mr. Dalamar," said Moons, bowing once again to the elf. Dalamar smiled and bowed his head slightly in response. Moons then shouldered her bow and quiver full of arrows, and walked over to Draco to look at her new staff.

"Wow Draco, that looks really cool," she commented.

"Yea, I know, I can't wait to try it out," said Draco, already thinking of spells to try out.

-sweat drop by Moons, who knows only too well the things Draco is capable of-

Dalamar spoke up. "I know you are eager to try out the new staff, but you must remember, Draco, to FOCUS on your spells. That is the main thing in spell-casting; if you do not focus, things can go HORRIBLY wrong with your spells," he cautioned.

"Yes, Shalafi, I know," Draco said smiling.

"I hope you do. For your sake, as well as your friend's," replied Dalamar, glancing at Moons, who shifted a bit uneasily and scratched her ear, usually her sign on nervousness or confusion (this time it was mostly out of nervousness ).

"Well, we'll be seeing you, Shalafi," said Draco, heading out the door, Moons following close behind, having said good-bye to the elf.

As the two headed out of the door, Moons thought of something and turned to Draco.

"Hey Draco," she began. "What has Hebi been doing all this time, I wonder…?"

"I'm not sure I wanna know," grinned Draco.

"Don't see her, though. Emerald neither," she added, looking around once they were outside.


	14. Crap he's stuck

Written by Jasmine

"Didn't I tell her to stay here?!"

"Um… no," stated Moons.

"Aw… fine then I'll just call Emerald and Hebi will have to follow." Draco takes a big intake of breath while Moons just stares at her.

-lets breath out-

"Umm, you might want to cover your ears," said Draco. Once Moons' ears were covered, Draco whistled for Emerald. It usually only takes Emerald 5 minutes to get to Draco after she called him. But, she and Moons had waited about ten minutes, which was the longest it ever took for Emerald to get to her.

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!" screamed Draco.

"Um… maybe they're lost?" was Moons' guess.

(With Hebi and Emerald after Moons and Draco left)

"Ey! Emerald, let's go to the playground and play on the new jungle gym. I heard it's really fun," provided Hebi. Emerald nodded his head. Hebi then jumped onto Emerald's back. They then headed over to the playground.

Once they got there they went straight to the jungle gym. Emerald got stuck but didn't notice until Draco's whistle got to him. Emerald had tried to move, but it just wasn't happening.

-whine whine-

"Oh, you poor, poor Dragon. You're stuck," said a sad Hebi.


	15. A Crash landing, OMG SORRY!

Written by Lauren

-whine, whine-

"Ok, we got to figure out how to get you out…."

For a few minutes, Hebi pondered on how to move Emerald so that she could get out of his predicament.

"Well, maybe if we move you this way… or maybe this way… no… this way! Crap… that didn't work either…."

Hebi and Emerald struggled for a few minutes more until it almost seemed that it was impossible to get Emerald out of the jungle gym.

"Aww man, I can't get him out… Draco's gonna kill me…" said Hebi frightened.

(Back to Draco and Moons)

"Ugh!! That's it I'm gonna look for him, Moons, head that way and I'll head this way."

"Ok," said Moons.

With that, Moons sprinted in one direction checking every house and stable, while Draco levitated in the other, frantically searching for her dragon and her friend that she knew she was gonna end up smacking. XD

(Back with a panicking Hebi and Emerald)

"Oh boy… what to do, what to do…"

-whine whine-

"Yeah I know Emerald, I'm trying to get you out! Oh wait a minute…!"

Upon inspecting the jungle gym bars and where Emerald was stuck more closely (which by the way it was Emerald's tail that was stuck), Hebi finally figured a way to get Emerald out.

"OOO, I got it!!!" said Hebi. –light bulb over head-

-EHHH-

"Ok Emerald, hold still, don't move an inch…."

-Emerald nodded in response, showing he understood-

Then Hebi went into a weird trance, and in a rhythmic motion took out her swords.

-slice- -slice- -clatter-

"Ahh, that worked perfectly!" said Hebi in satisfaction.

Hebi had miraculously cut the metal around Emerald's tail exactly so he could get out. After being released Emerald licked Hebi eagerly and picked her up onto his back and flew at a high speed towards the source of Draco's whistle.

"AHHHH!! TOO… FAST… EMERALD SLOW… DOWN!!"

But unfortunately for Hebi, Emerald didn't slow down and instead quickened his speed.

(Meanwhile back with Draco)

"Ugh!! Where are they?! I've checked the whole dang village almost!!" said an infuriated Draco.

At that moment Moons met back up with Draco, bearing not that much good news….

"Anything??"

"Nope. I asked around, but nobody saw them…."

"Ugh, how the heck is that possible, where could they have gone?!"

-Moons shrugs- "Who knows…"

Suddenly Moons' ear twitched as she picked up the sound of something approaching very fast.

-crash- -smack- -skid- -thud- -crash- -WIPE OUT- XD

"OUCH!! I feel like I got rammed by a two-ton OX!!" said Draco in pain.

"Oww, same… here…" said Moons, who was also in a lot of pain.

"Hey guys, we be back!!!" said a dizzy Hebi with an exhausted Emerald beside her.

"That was Hebi?..." –vein pop- said Draco.

"Yea, apparently… oww… my head…."

"Can I kill her?" asked a very pissed off Draco.

"Oh, by all means, can you just heal me before you do?"

"Oh, sure"

Quickly Draco healed (yes, Draco knows healing magic now XD) herself and Moons, and then began a march towards Hebi while cracking her knuckles.

"Hey Draco!! What's wrong?? What's with that look on your face??... oh crap… RUN AWAY!!!"

"Come back here Hebi… I'm not gonna hurt you… much…."

With that Draco began a mad chase after Hebi, while she ran away screaming. As for Moons and Emerald, they just sat there, sighing at Draco and Hebi's entertaining fight.

"Man, I could go for some popcorn lol, how about you Emerald?"

-nods-

"Ok, then let's go get them at the house, I'm sure those two won't notice our absence for a few minutes."


	16. Popcorn and tranformations

Written by Monica

And so Emerald and Moons headed back towards the house, leaving behind the still-fighting Hebi and Draco.

"Hey Emerald, how about you lead the way? I might get us lost if I try to find the house…."

-nods head-

After a while, they ended up back at the house. Moons looked up at the sky, and noticed that it was getting dark.

"Hmm… it's getting dark… well, I'll just go make popcorn anyways… maybe Hebi and Draco will come back before it gets too dark," commented Moons.

Moons made the popcorn, and just as she put it on the table, started to feel dizzy.

"Oh jeez, don't tell me it's happening…" she said, leaning against the wall. "I forgot this happens to me…. Emerald, can you go get Hebi and Draco? I don't think I'll be able to ride on your back to where they are."

Emerald nodded his head and hurried out the door.

(Back to where Hebi is being chased by Draco)

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Draco, chasing Hebi around.

Hebi kept running, and passed by a tree, pushing the branch out of the way. When she let go, the branch whipped back and smacked Draco, sending her flying backwards. Hebi peeked around the tree, looking at Draco, who was raising herself to a sitting position on the ground where she landed.

"Oops, umm… hehe… sorry about that…. Are you okay, Draco?" asked Hebi timidly from behind the tree.

"Ugh… what do you think?! I was just smacked by a freakin' TREE BRANCH!!" grumbled Draco. Just then Emerald landed in the middle of the playground and trotted up to Draco.

"Hey Emerald, where've you been?" inquired Draco.

"Yea, and where's Moons?" added Hebi, coming over from behind the tree, looking around.

-whine whine-

Draco listened to Emerald for a moment, then said, "Come on, Hebi, let's go back to the house. Apparently Moons is at the house and said she wouldn't be able to come back over here. Let's go see what's up."

"Alrighty," replied Hebi, getting on Emerald's back. Then Emerald flew up into the air, Draco levitating behind them. Pretty soon they reached the house, and headed inside.

"Hey, Moons, you here?" called Draco.

"MOONS! YOU ALIVE?!" yelled Hebi right after Draco.

Jeez, do you have to yell?

Draco and Hebi looked towards the kitchen, where they saw a reddish-brown wolf sitting at the entrance to the kitchen.

"…Moons?" Hebi looked questioningly at the wolf, walking over to her. "Is that you?" she added, poking the wolf on the head.

Of course it's me, why else would there be a random wolf sitting here? Moons asked, looking up at Hebi.

Draco now walked over. "Oh yea, that's right. I'd forgotten that happens every time there's a full moon," she said.

Yea, I lost track of time and had forgotten about it. I didn't remember until it was already happening. Moons thought-spoke. (When she's a wolf, she doesn't talk out loud; she speaks through thoughts. Hence, thought-speak! )

"Ah… it's ok," Hebi said, patting Moons on the head. –sniff sniff- "Hmm, I smell popcorn," Hebi added, looking around.

I made popcorn, it's there on the table… I was gonna bring it back to where you guys were, but… I was a bit delayed. Moons said, looking down at her wolf-self.

"Eh, don't worry about it, sometimes unexpected occurrences happen," said Hebi.

-pop-

"YESH!! 38 points!!!" exclaimed a very happy Hebi.

"Wow goods job… anyways, hey Moons, how long does that last for, again?" questioned Draco.

It only lasts for the night. By morning I'll be back to my human self

"Ah, ok."

"Hey! I have an idea!" spoke up Hebi, who appeared out of nowhere next to Draco and Moons. "How about we go to the lake and eat the popcorn? Maybe we can even set up camp and sleep outside!!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down in her enthusiasm.

Draco shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Moons scratched herself with her hind leg. Why not? We can get an early start on that journey tomorrow, now that we have all our new weapons.

"What journey??" asked a confused Hebi.

While Draco went to get supplies for the camp and the trip, Moons informed Hebi on the upcoming task they had to fulfill.

"Ooooh, sounds exciting! I can't wait!!" exclaimed Hebi happily. "You know what's weird, though?"

What? -tilts head, giving "quoi" look-

"The fact that I normally look up to talk to you, and this time, I'm looking down…." XD

-face plant by Moons- --

"You've got a good point there, Hebi," laughed Draco, coming into the room, her arms full if supplies. "Well, anyways, let's get this packed up and head over to the lake before it gets too dark."

As they were walking towards the lake, Hebi thought of something. "Moons, when you're a wolf, how do you use your bow and arrow? Must be kinda hard to grip them with your paws…."

Moons laughed. I don't use them. If I have to fight while I'm in the wolf form, I just use all the skills a wolf would use to fight. she replied.

"That makes sense," remarked Draco.

"YAY! The lake!!" Hebi suddenly yelled, running ahead to the lake, forgetting about what she had asked.

-sweat drop by Moons, Draco and Emerald-

The trio set up camp, and were soon spread around, Draco sitting by the tent, Hebi sprawled by the fire, and Moons sitting by the edge of the lake. Emerald was laying next to Draco.

"So where do you guys think we'll be heading off to, tomorrow?" questioned Draco after a few minutes of silence.

Moons looked over from where she sat. I don't know. We have no idea as to who or what's behind the controlling of the demons.

Hebi turned her head to look at the other two. "Eh, we'll just wander around until we find something!"

Yea, sure, put up a sign that says "looking for info on demon-controller, we want to kill him."

Everybody laughed at the idea. Soon after, silence settled again, everyone thinking their own thoughts about the upcoming journey.

"By the way, Moons, does the lake look refreshing to you?" Hebi asked quite suddenly.

Now that you mention it, yea, it does. Why?

"Oh, NOTHING… I just want you to TRY IT OUT!" Hebi replied, all of a sudden giving Moons a push that sent her into the water.

Hebi, Draco, and Emerald were rolling on the floor laughing, as Moons swam back to the surface, coughing water up slightly.

"Sorry… about… that, Moons… I… just couldn't… resist!" Hebi managed to gasp between laughs.

THANKS, Hebi. said Moons, dog paddling (or should I say wolf-paddling XD). Well, now that I'm in here, I may as well tell you that the lake IS quite refreshing. I think I'll swim around a bit more….

"Have fun, then," Draco said, having stopped laughing a bit.

Aww come on, aren't you two coming in?

"Nah, I'm good."

Moons and Hebi looked at each other, grinned, then looked at Draco, twinkles in their eyes.

"Umm, what's with that look?" asked Draco, a bit scared. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, right? Right?!"

Come on, Draco, I INSIST! Moons suddenly ran out of the water as Hebi started to run at Draco. Moons grabbed one of Draco's ankles with her mouth, and Hebi grabbed the other. The two then proceeded to drag Draco into the water, despite her fighting back. After Draco was left in the water, Hebi jumped in, Emerald not too far behind her.

"W00T! LAKE PARTY!!" Hebi shouted, splashing water everywhere.

So Draco, find the water to your liking? Moons asked Draco, swimming up to her.

"It's fine, but I deserve to hurt you both for the dragging," answered Draco, playfully grabbing Moons' head and dunking her. Hebi then splashed Draco, and pretty soon everyone was in the water fight, Emerald making the biggest splashes. XD


	17. Broken Hebi

Written by Jasmine

After their fun in the lake the girls went over to their fire and went to dry off.

"So do we know where we are going yet?" asked Hebi.

"Umm, no, not really," answered Draco.

Oh come on, let's just head East or something.

"Hey Draco!" called Hebi.

"Yea, what?" asked Draco to Hebi's call.

"Do you know how long the fire will last?"

She made it of course she'll know.

"Um… hehe." –sweat drop- "NO IDEA!" XD

Hebi, of course, was asleep before Draco answered.

Man, for how much Hebi sleeps you'd think she was probably a very tired person.

"Cha, that would be just my luck," snorted Draco. "I get a sleepy-hyper snake demon as a best friend."

Hey, what about me?! questioned Moons.

-sigh- "And an overbearing half wolf-demon."

-snarl- I heard that and I have very sharp fangs currently.

"No… more… bunnies… their scary looking… Ok, I'll be…." Hebi said in her sleep.

Hehe why don't you ask her some questions? You know, get some entertainment out of it.

"Yea! That's not a bad idea, Moons." So for the next hour Draco and Moons asked the sleeping Hebi questions. But, they both soon wanted to sleep also. As soon as the girls fell asleep, Emerald was on high alert for any approaching demons. The next morning Hebi was actually the first one up.

That surprised both Draco and Moons.

"Um… hey Moons am I dead?" asked Draco.

"If you are, so am I," answered Moons, now back into her more human form.

"Hey, guys, I've already packed everything up so let's go, go, go!" a very enthusiastic Hebi told Moons and Draco.

"It's too early to be so energetic," mumbled Draco.

"I agree," sighed Moons.

"HURRY UP! I wanna get started! LET'S GO ALREADY!!!" screamed a frustrated Hebi.

-gasps from Draco and Moons-

"She… she…" Draco couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"She actually WANTS to leave?" asked a totally surprised Moons.

Hebi just walked over to a tree to sulk over her friends' words. "They don't have to be so hurtful with what they say or do," grumbled Hebi.

They're probably just being mean to me. Waahhh… That's evil!! thought Hebi.

Hebi's face showed pure terror while she thought those horrid thoughts.

-sweat drops- "Um… I thin she broke," whispered Draco to Moons.

"I think you're right."


	18. Nothing a Loli Pop can't fix

Written by Lauren

-sniffle- "You guys are so mean…" said Hebi still whining.

"Oh come on Hebi you know we were kidding, here (pulls out lollipop) you want one?" asked Draco.

"YESH!!! LOLLIPOP!"

"Ok, Moons, now's your chance do the Vulcan neck pinch…" whispered Draco to Moons as Hebi was distracted by the consumption of her lollipop.

"Wait?? What?? What for? She's back to her normal self already, see?" –points to a content Hebi-

"Oh fine…" said Draco with a sigh.

"Yummy, lollipop good. So we going now?"

"Yeah we're going. Which way did we say we were heading again?"

"East, I think…" guessed Moons.

"East, huh? That would lead us towards… I think the elvan city of Sann'Doria…."

"Elves?? Ugh, I hate elves… can't understand them for crap…" grumbled Hebi.

"Well, it might be a good place to start looking, at least since we've got no leads on who's controlling the demons anyways…."

"True, and plus I can translate for you people –grin- since I know some elvish."

"Oh that's right, 'cause of her master Dalamar," recollected Hebi. (Yesh! 40 points!!) lol

"Alright, let's go!!" exclaimed Draco.

So finally, the three headed towards the humongous city of Sann'Doria. Sann'Doria is a large merchant city where traders come and go day by day to sell numerous goods and weaponry. Elves are also known to be excellent craftsmen and make some of the finest, as well as some of the most expensive, items. It would take about 3 to 4 days for the group to reach Sann'Doria on foot (maybe even a little longer, considering the many possible tangents that are likely to occur).

(Meanwhile back with the group about three hours after they left the village)

"Man, I'm tired…" whined Hebi.

"Already??? It's been less than three hours woman!" said a very shocked Draco.

"Hey, why doesn't she just ride Emerald for a while?" suggested Moons.

"Yeah I guess, if he doesn't mind. Do you, boy?"

-shakes head in response-

"Yeah!!! Break!!! Thanks Emerald!" said Hebi as she eagerly climbed onto Emerald's back. She passed out cold, which Moons and Draco noticed shortly after.

"Man, does she get tired easily…."

"No kidding, heh."

"Hey, Draco, do you have a transformation thing like I do?"

"Umm, yeah… and Hebi does too, why do you ask?"

"No, I was wondering, 'cause I've never seen either of you change into your other forms."

"Heh, that's because ours aren't as consistent as yours. My transformation happens about every two to three months and unfortunately they last for about 5 days to a week…."

"Ouch that sucks… do you know why???"

"Not really, but you could say I'm used to it lol."

"What about Hebi?"

"Heh, hers are even weirder, her transformation usually occurs when the climate or the seasons change and she stays stuck as a snake for a few hours till her body adapts."

"Yeah, that is weird, but I guess it also makes sense 'cause snakes are reptiles."

"Yup."

-stomach growling noises-

"Whoa, that was loud! Was that you Draco?"

"Umm no… Emerald was that you?" Draco asked, looking curiously towards him.

-whine whine- -nods yes-

-Draco and Moons LTAO-

Suddenly Hebi was awoken by Draco and Moons laughing.

"Huh…? –yawn- What are you freaks laughing about? And where the heck are we?" asked a very sleepy Hebi.


	19. A Painful Tackle and Berries

Written by Monica

-still laughing- "Nothing, we just heard Emerald's stomach growl, and it was loud as heck!" replied Draco.

"Well, Emerald does have a good point, though. It IS around lunchtime," said Moons, glancing up at the sun, which was directly overhead.

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry… let's get food!" exclaimed Draco.

"Jeez, Draco, are you ALWAYS hungry?" asked Hebi, hopping off Emerald's back.

"No! Not always!" answered Draco.

"Right…" scoffed Hebi.

"Well, how can you be hungry?! You're always eating lollipops!!"

"I never SAID I was hungry!!"

-still arguing in background-

Man, don't those two ever give up? thought Moons. –sweat drop-

-sigh- "I'm going to try and hunt down rabbits or something!!" Moons said loudly, not really expecting an answer from the arguing pair. She then looked at Emerald. "Want to come?"

-whine- -nods head-

"Okies, let's go."

Moons got on Emerald's back and together they flew off to hunt something to eat. Pretty soon they spotted a flock of birds flying ahead.

"Perfect! Let's go get the birds!" directed Moons, slipping an arrow out of the quiver and fitting it into the bow. Emerald flapped his wings harder and flew in pursuit of the birds. Moons took careful aiming and got one of the birds, at the same time Emerald let loose a fireball and fried another bird. Then Moons hung onto Emerald as he dived after the two falling birds and caught them.

"W00T! Good job Emerald!" cheered Moons. "Let's go see if we can follow anymore birds, they seem to have scattered now," she added, looking around. Emerald nodded and changed direction, making sure to stay close to the area where Draco and Hebi were, back on the ground.

(Back with Draco and Hebi)

"Hoy vey…" sighed Draco. --

It seemed that the argument had died down soon after Hebi had pointed out that she had never said she was hungry. Another reason the argument died was that Hebi had, rather suddenly, stopped arguing and went to a berry bush and started to pick berries.

"Umm…. Ok…." –sweat drop- "Hmm… where'd Moons and Emerald wander off to?" wondered Draco. Hebi didn't respond, being too entertained picking berries and humming to herself.

-face plant-

"Oh well, guess I'll hafta look myself," Draco said to herself, levitating up eight feet in the air to get a better look. After looking around, she spotted Emerald flying around in the distance, Moons on his back. She thought about calling out to them, but they seemed too far away. So she decided to call Emerald the old-fashioned way.

-high pitched whistle-

Emerald's ears perked, and a second later he came to a complete stop. Moons, having been aiming at another bird, wasn't expecting it and almost fell off Emerald. She quickly recovered, and turned to where the whistle had come from, and saw Draco levitating just above the treetops.

"Oh, there's Draco, let's go back now. I guess they stopped arguing," commented Moons. Emerald happily started flying back towards Draco really quickly.

Oh no, this feels like Déjà vu both Draco and Moons thought at the same time.

(Hebi, mind you, is still by the bush, picking a LOT of berries XD)

Draco was staring in horror at the quickly-getting-closer Emerald. Moons, meanwhile, was crouching on Emerald's back, facing the side; she wasn't planning on being part of the oncoming collision.

Just before Emerald excitedly tackled Draco, Moons jumped off, taking the sack containing the birds with her. She landed on her feet next to the berry bush (a rather large cloud of dust could be seen behind Moons, showing where Emerald and Draco landed).

"Whew, that was close," sighed Moons.

"LOOK Moons!! Look at all the berries I found!!!" Hebi exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to Moons, her arms full of red and purple berries.

"Ooh, they look good!" said Moons happily, grabbing one and eating it.

"I know, they ARE good!" Hebi grinned.

"Ugh… Emerald, get off, PLEASE!!" Draco yelled suddenly.

Moons walked over to Draco, still eating a berry.

"Need a hand?" Moons asked, looking down at Draco on the floor.

"Please?"

"Heh, ok," Moons said, helping Draco up after Emerald got off Draco and walked over to the sack Moons had left next to the berry bush. He took out the two birds he had fired down and happily sat down to eat them.

Hebi ran to Draco and enthusiastically showed her the berries. "Have a berry, Draco! Moons already ate one!" she said, smiling.

"Umm, no thanks, I think I'ma go get what's in the bag over there…."

"Aww… -sad face- …how about you, Moons?"

"Sure," replied Moons, grabbing a few more berries and eating them.


	20. Snakes and Rides

Written by Jasmine

"Ey! Moons, what if those things are poisonous?" asked Draco.

"WHAT?! How can you think of me as so stupid?" asked Hebi incredulously.

-sigh- Here it comes again. thought Moons sadly.

Although, this time, right when Hebi had thrown herself at Draco, she had seemingly disappeared. –sweat drops-

"Umm… where'd she go?" asked Draco. Draco looked around herself for Hebi, for where she might be hiding.

KUSO!

"HOLY SHIT!!" screamed Draco.

"Umm… we must be going insane," answered Moons to the unasked question.

No you dolts I forgot today was the spring solstice answered Hebi.

Hebi had transformed right before she hit Draco. Thus, she was thrown over Draco's head. Hence Draco wasn't hit by a gray snake.

W00T 45 points now! exclaimed Hebi. Kuso, I can't write in my book! TT

"I'll do it for you," Moons provided.

Sure! exclaimed Hebi brightly. Oh, and I got a question?

"Shoot," both Draco and Moons said.

Who do I get a ride from first?

-sweat drops-

"NO ONE you crawl!!" screamed Draco.

-Hebi pops a vein- WHAT DID YOU SAY?! hissed Hebi.

"Oh dear. Why don't you just ride with me?" asked Moons.

HOOKAY! beamed Hebi.

The three then walked the rest of the day in complete silence, for Hebi was a snake and couldn't really argue or talk for that matter. At dusk the girls and Emerald settled down for the night.

… '

Well, Draco and Moons settled down with Emerald. Hebi was more like a large necklace, that always got in the way.

Do we need to know where we are, where we have been, and where we will be going? sighed Hebi.

"No, only you need to know that stuff," answered Draco.

"Hm… just answer her, Draco."

"FINE!!" Draco paused to catch her breath before she spoke. "You are an idiot, you have been annoying, and you will be QUIET!!!" spat Draco.

-GASP-

That was- Hebi was cut off by herself falling asleep.

-sweat drops-

"Hehe… just like always, huh?" inquired Moons.

"Yea, she passes out at any and every giving moment," sighed Draco.

-groooowl-

"That sounded like someone's stomach."

"Ehehehe… yea, that would be me," Draco replied with one hand behind her head.

"Jeez, you're a freakin' glutton," moaned Moons. "And! I'm not hunting for you!"

"WHAT?!" But I suck at hunting, you know that!" yelled Draco.

"Oh well, I guess you better get going then, huh?"

Draco grumbled under her breath something about mean wolves. But, of course that didn't last long with Moons staring at her, well, like she was going to rip her apart and wear her like a necklace. Well, actually, like she was wearing Hebi.


	21. Bets and Bunny Attacks

Written by Lauren

Noticing that Moons had heard her, Draco smiled tentatively at her and ran off to try and find some food.

"Heh, I give her five minutes…" said Moons.

I give her 10… said Hebi suddenly.

"Wow Hebi, you're being nice… wait… when the heck did you wake up??"

Umm…. . . . . Now??

-face plant-

(Back with Draco attempting to catch something to satisfy her appetite)

"Ugh, I don't know how Moons makes it look so easy!" said a very frustrated and starving Draco. "I'm so hungry, man…."

Suddenly out of nowhere a rabbit pops up from behind a tree and begins eating off the fround.

"Ahh FOOD! Wait…" said Draco, quickly covering her mouth. I should probably be quiet and sneak up on it

After coming to that conclusion, Draco slowly sneaked up behind the rabbit and when she finally reached it, she took out her staff and knocked the rabbit on the head. The blow made the rabbit dizzy for a few seconds, but then it just seemed annoyed.

"Are you dead???" said Draco while continuing to poke the clearly annoyed rabbit with her staff. "Ugh!! Why aren't you dead yet?? I'm hungry!!!"

-grrrr-

"What? You still alive?" –still poking-

-Grrrrr-

"Oh crap, what's with that look? It's ok, Mr. Bunny, I…I…I changed my mind... I won't eat you…."

Draco's attempts to coerce the rabbit didn't work, and the rabbit lashed out at her.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!! KILLER BUNNY!!! GET IT OFF!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she goes…" said Moons, having heard Draco's screams.

Well, how long was that? asked Hebi, still in snake form.

"Umm, like 8 to 9 minutes?"

YESH, I win I was right! Heh, you owe me five bucks

"Five bucks?? For what? We didn't make a bet…."

Umm, yeah we did, we just didn't state the wager, so I say five bucks

"Ugh… fine… here…" said an annoyed Moons, while passing Hebi the money.

Umm, you wanna hold on to that till I change back…?

-face plant-

"Ok… say, when the heck are you gonna change back?"

Soon, I think, my body's already pretty used to the temperature

"Well that's good, anyways, should we go save her?"

Sure, but I'll just sit on the side lines lmao LOL


	22. HOLD STILL!

Written by Monica

"Fine," sighed Moons. "Let's go."

And so Moons walked in the direction of Draco's screams, Hebi still coiled around her neck like a necklace. Pretty soon they came onto a clearing, where they could see Draco running around in circles, the killer bunny on her head.

"GET IT OFF!! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!!!" she yelled.

-sweat drops by Moons and Hebi-

"Umm… wow…."

Ooh, this looks interesting commented Hebi. Well, go have fun, Moons! I shall watch over at that tree… she added, pointing at a nearby oak tree.

"Sure, I guess." Hebi then slid off Moons and slithered up the tree, coiling around a branch.

-sigh- "Ok, killer bunny, time to quit being so annoying," said Moons, fitting an arrow into her bow and taking aim.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! WHAT IF YOU HIT ME??" screamed Draco while running.

"Well, if you would stop MOVING so much, we wouldn't have that problem," retorted Moons. "Besides, how bad do you think my aiming is?"

-gasp- Draco, you think Moons has bad aiming?! said Hebi from the tree. I mean, if it were me with the bow and arrow, you should be scared –laughs evilly- but with Moons?!

"WHATEVER! JUST GET THE DAMN RABBIT!"

During this conversation, Moons had been taking careful aim at the bunny. Suddenly, the bunny looked up at Moons, and as Draco ran near Moons, it jumped off her head and lunged itself at Moons. Moons stood her ground and followed the rabbit in the air with her bow, and as the rabbit reached its peak on the jump, she let loose an arrow that pierced right through the rabbit.

"Whew! FINALLY!" sighed Draco, plopping on the ground.

"Hehe, had a nice run there, Draco? …Wait a minute, am I talking out- AHH!"

Hebi had been on the branch, and had transformed back without really noticing. Being suddenly much heavier than her snake form, the tree branch gave way and she fell off.

-sweat drops by Moons and Draco-

-Draco LHAO- "Haha, smart one!" XD

Hebi, who was being helped by Moons, said "Well, at least I'm not the one who can't hunt and was attacked by a freakin' rabbit!"

-- "Whatever…."

"Hehehe, that WAS pretty funny, you know," spoke up Moons. –yawn- "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired… how about you Hebi? Umm, Hebi?" –looks around-

"She's over there." –points-

-face plant- Apparently Hebi had fallen asleep again, right in the middle of the clearing.


	23. Idols and suspision

Written by Jasmine

"I'm surprised she doesn't complain about her back hurting. I mean come on she falls asleep EVERYWHERE."

"Let's make camp here, okay?" asked Moons, yawning.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Draco.

The two set up camp around Hebi. After five minutes they were about to start the fire.

"Hehe… Hey Moons, what do you say we… oh I don't know, FRY a certain snake?" Both glance at said snake-demon.

"Mommy… No… don't…. That's hot… I'll killeth… you Draco."

O.O "Umm… okay, maybe not," replied Draco to her own question.

"That was… well, to put it bluntly, weird," mumbled Moons.

After that, both girls followed Hebi's example and slept. Emerald did also.

-heavy breathing-

"Stop breathing on me, Draco," snapped Hebi.

"I'm not so shut up!" was Draco's answer. That conversation was said with eyes closed.

"So if you're not, then who is…?" Hebi slowly opened her eyes, and, after staring at the THING in the eyes for a couple of minutes, screamed.

"Holy Mary and Joseph!" cried Moons as she awoke to Hebi's scream, while Draco was too stunned to say anything at all.

"OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD!" squealed Hebi.

"What? What is it?" asked both Draco and Moons. They thought they were getting attacked.

"It's… it's…" stuttered Hebi.

"It's WHAT?!" yelled the very impatient Draco.

"It's GRIM!" cried Hebi.

-sweat drop by Draco- -quoi look by Moons-

"Her idol," was Draco's reply to Moons' look.

"Um… hello?" said Grim.

Hebi was searching herself for a book, any book. But, sadly she found none.

"No!! My dreams have been crushed! I shall then dig a hole, bury myself and slowly die from asphyxiation," screeched Hebi.

"Umm… well, that makes 49 points for her," was Draco's nervous reply.

"Hmm… what?!" Hebi glanced around and then sat with a triumphant look on her face.

-pop-

"YES!! I've got a book now!!" Hebi then started talking to herself.

"Umm… Grin?"

"It's GRIM!" was his reply.

"Oh… I'm quite sorry for getting your name wrong and my friend's behav-" Moons was cut off by Hebi popping up between the two.

-evil look at Moons-

"What are you two talking about? It's me, right? I just know I'm right! OH Grim, please sign this. –hands him book- Oh, and I'll talk to you –points at Moons- LATER (later said in an evil voice)!!!"

Grim signed then handed the book back. But, before Hebi could take it back, it disappeared.

"NOOOO!! Now I can't read it!!" was Hebi's mournful plea.

Draco, during all this, was petting Emerald, who she thought was getting neglected. Which was utterly-

"Draco, stop caressing your dragon and get over here so Grim can tell us his situation! You know, so he can vamoose far away from my psychoticness!!!" was what Hebi screamed at her, scaring everyone with not only her loud voice, but her vocabulary also.

Wow, that's 53 points now thought all three of the girls together.


	24. Dragon and flashbacks

Written by Lauren

"Yea… you're all just weird…" said Grim, very confused. "Umm, and sorry to disappoint you Hebi, but I don't have much of a situation…."

-- "Then why the hell are you here?" asked Draco.

-shrug- "Don't blame me, blame my really bad teleporting abilities…."

"Teleporting?" asked Moons.

"Yesh teleporting! Grim is a very good teleporter at times!!"

"Psht, if he's so good, why's he here…." --

"If you people would shut up, I could tell you where the heck I was going!!" yelled Grim.

"Sorry…" said Draco, Moons, and Hebi.

"Anyways… I was trying to teleport to Sann'Doria to sell some crap, but as you can see… I missed… badly…."

"Psht, yea no kidding…" said Draco, now very annoyed.

"Jeez Draco, what's with you today?" asked Moons.

"Yea seriously… oh wait, I think I know why... hehehe."

"What??" . . .

"Umm, aren't you supposed to hit your transformation cycle sometime soon?"

"Uhh… no…" said Draco, still annoyed.

"Hey Draco, maybe you should reconsider your comment, considering the tail sticking out of your ass…" said Moons.

"Huh? What?!" said Draco as she quickly turned around and noticed her tail. "Hey! I got a tail!"

-face plant by Moons, Hebi, and Grim (who is watching this situation, very confused)-

"Heh, I guess you were right, Hebi… I wonder when I'll be a full-blown dragon? Lol"

(Five minutes later)

Damn, that was quick! said Draco, surprised.

-face plant by the party again-

"Jeez Draco, you are one heck of an idiot."

Hey!!!

"You know I still love ya." Lol

Yea, yippie for me

"Moons, Draco's still being mean!" said Hebi as she ran behind Moons.

"Ugh, you two never end, do you?"

Nope!

"Heh, I figured, anyways, aren't we heading to Sann'Doria too, Draco?"

Oh yeah. Grim you can tag along with us, since we're heading the same way

"Umm… it's ok… I…"

"Yesh he can!!" said Hebi, cutting off Grim in the process.

-sigh- "Alright, I'll come along."

"YESH!!!!" said Hebi while jumping around happily.

Umm Hebi, stop jumping, I'm having bad flashbacks from that bunny…

-Moons starts LHAO hysterically-

"Wow, that's sad, especially now that you're in dragon form…."

…. Well… nevermind… said Draco, and then walked away towards Emerald.


	25. I WANNA RACE TOO!

Written by Monica

"Heh, that was funny," said Moons, calming down from laughing so much. "Well, let's keep going, we should be close to Sann'Doria by now…."

"YESH!" yelled Hebi, running along the path ahead of everyone else.

-sweat drops on everyone-

As the group moved on, Grim couldn't help but mutter, "Well, this should be interesting, to say the least."

Moons, who was walking in front of Grim but behind Draco, had heard Grim and replied, "Oh, believe me, it gets more interesting as it progresses."

"Damn, you heard me?!" Grim exclaimed, looking surprised.

"Well, it helps being a wolf," Moons said, tapping one of her wolf ears.

"SOO, Grim, how's it going?!" said Hebi happily, who had popped up out of nowhere.

"Holy --! When did you get here?!" yelled Grim, jumping out of shock.

"Eh, just a few seconds ago," grinned Hebi.

Laughing, Moons walked off to talk with Draco for a bit. As she was leaving Hebi and Grim, she called back to Grim, "Don't worry, you get used to it after a while!"

"So, Draco, I guess you're gonna be stuck like that for a while, huh?"

Yup, but it doesn't really bother me. I think it's pretty cool!

"Hehe, yea…. Hey, what's that?" questioned Moons suddenly, pointing at a very large wagon tied to a tree at the side of the road. It had two griffins tied to it, obviously being the ones who pulled the wagon.

"Ooh, griffins! Cool, I've never seen one before!" Moons exclaimed, walking over to the griffins for a closer look.

Draco suddenly noticed something behind a tree not too far from the wagon. Moons! WAIT!! Don't get near the wagon!!

Moons stopped and turned around. "Huh? Why?"

-cracking sounds-

"What the…? AAH!!"

Draco shook her head and sighed, looking at the hole that had appeared where Moons was standing. Apparently someone had dug a pit and covered it, and, well, Moons uncovered it the hard way.

Grim and Hebi had by now caught up with Draco.

"Hey, Draco, what was that yell? And where's Moons?!" asked Hebi, looking around. She soon spotted the hole, and walked over to it.

"Moons? Umm, how'd you get down there?"

"Oww… I fell! Didn't know there was a trap here…" answered Moons, rubbing the back of her head. Hebi started LHAO while Emerald stuck his tail in the trap so Moons could climb out. As she was climbing out, a tall man came out of the woods, holding a jug of water.

"Hmm, I see the trap I set was an efficient one," he said, chuckling.

"Yes, quite efficient…" Moons said, dusting herself off.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience, but otherwise I wouldn't have felt my griffins were safe," the man remarked, petting one of the griffins. "So, what brings you five around here? From the diversity of the group, I would assume it's not a coincidence you're all traveling together, especially since most of you have weapons," he added, looking at each of them.

We're all headed to Sann'Doria, the elf city Draco replied. We're looking for information on a certain demon-controller who's been going around making demons go all crazy and attacking people

"Ah, I see," the man commented, seemingly not at all fazed by the fact that he was talking to a dragon, and that the dragon answered back. "Well, I do happen to know something about that… but I won't tell you unless you race me!"

"Race?" asked Moons, giving "quoi" look.

"OOH, there's gonna be a RACE?! I wanna race!!" Hebi exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, a race. You can all join in. You can ride on my griffins. And you can fly yourself, if you can," he said, looking at Draco as he said it. He was now unhooking the two griffins from their harnesses, and whistled to the wagon, where two more griffins came out.

"SWEET! This is gonna be fun!" yelled Hebi. Moons laughed, also excited about riding a griffin. Grim just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, here you go," the man said, handing a griffin to Grim, Hebi, and Moons, while still holding a rein himself. "Once we're up in the air, I'll explain how this works. Oh, and the griffins are all real tame, so don't worry about being bitten."


	26. Huh? Who is she and where's Hebi?

Written by Jasmine

"Okay!" Hebi said. Then she looked at her hand by the griffin's head, and it seemed to be missing.

"AHHH! You lied to me!!" screamed Hebi. "NO MY LOVELY HAND!! And it was the hand that touched Grim, too!! Wahhhh!" Hebi just started ranting and waving her hands around frantically.

-sweat drops by everyone present-

"Um, is she okay?" asked Grim.

No was Draco's blunt reply.

"DRACO! I'm sure she's fine, though," answered Moons.

Yea, fine physically, not mentally

-sigh- "Just give her about 5 seconds," was Moons' reply.

"5… 4… 3…" Grim was counting down slowly the five seconds.

"Sweet Mother of Jesus—"

"2…"

"I'm going to—"

"1."

"Oh, why hello, mister hand," was Hebi's, as I should say, "calm" reaction to the sleeve falling down her arm and revealing her hand.

-sweat drops by everyone but Moons-

"How did she--?"

WHAT THE…

"Wow!" Everyone was staring at Hebi as she examined her hand.

"Why did you leave me, Righty?" asked Hebi to her hand. No one knew if she was crazy or just messing with them, or both.

Umm… isn't that her LEFT hand? asked Draco.

"Yea…" was Griff's reply. (Griff is the griffins' owner)

"Grim!"

"Huh? What do you want, Hebi?" asked a confused Grim.

"Touch my hand again, please!"

-face plant by Grim-

"What would happen if I didn't?" Grim asked Moons and Draco.

You don't want to know

"I think and will advise you to follow through with Hebi's request," was all Hebi's friends could offer the boy.

"Ok. Sure, why not?" Then Grim reached his hand out to Hebi.

Hebi was about to touch his hand again when one of the griffins rushed in between the two, putting its head under Grim's hand.

"NOOOOO… He's been contaminated. I must disinfect him NOW!!" was Hebi's shrill scream. Hebi raced off with Grim, well, more like dragging Grim behind her.

"Remind me to never let her borrow a shirt from me again."

Okay. I'll make sure to do that

-sweat drop by Griff-

"That's why she freaked out, she couldn't see her hand?" interrogated Griff.

"Umm…" Moons was unsure if she should answer this or not.

Yes was the bluntly-put answer from Draco.

"Oh, hey I just realized Hebi used to good vocabulary words."

Yea, so now she has 59 points was Draco's unenthusiastic reply.

-shrugs all around-

(2 seconds later)

"Okay all done!" the happy Hebi yelled. Grim and Hebi came back looking exactly the same as when they left.

I bet she got lost and just turned back around

"That's exactly what happened except for the lost thing," was Grim's grim reply.

"Eh… what eva! I wanna race NOW!" demanded Hebi.

-sweat drop by Griff-

"Alright, everyone on a griffin." Everybody except Draco and Emerald got on one. After that all the griffins took flight. Once in the air, Griff was about to explain how to fly the griffins and the rules to the race, but Hebi interrupted him.

"Aww, are you sure dragons can't ride griffins? 'Cuz Draco hasn't ever ridden on a griffin before!"

"I'm sure."

"Positively sure?" asked Hebi.

"I'M TOTALLY SURE!!!" was Griff's answer.

"Okay!"

Griff then went through a 15-minute introduction to griffin riding and the rules for the race.

"Okay! You lot ready?" questioned Griff. A nod from Moons, one from Draco and Emerald. A grunt from Grim, and….

"Wait! Could you possibly tell me all that do I can understand it?"

"NO!! Okay get ready!" shouted Griff.

"On three," he said. Everyone but a confused Hebi counted along with him.

"1… 2… 3!!" Everyone shot off like rockets, even Hebi.

The race was going well, although it seemed Draco was getting tired fast because of the fast pace of the griffins. Emerald was also having trouble. Hebi was in dead last for now. Moons and Griff were in front, but Grim pulled ahead of both of them. You see, Hebi had no control over her griffin, although she didn't mind at all. Her griffin was lazy like she was. When the race was almost over, Hebi noticed that her griffin was looking at its master longingly.

"Oh. You miss him, huh?" she asked it. The griffin nodded its head. Griff just happened to be in first place as of now.

"Well, go get him!" was Hebi's clueless remark. Of course, right after she let those few words slip, her griffin shot off and passed everyone like they were standing still.

"AHH…" was all anyone heard as she passed. It sounded like an echo.

"Umm… was that who I think it was?" asked Grim with caution.

Yea, I think so

"Wow! I didn't know that griffin was so FAST!!" exclaimed Moons.

-sweat drops-

" Neither did we " Grim and Draco replied.

HOE MI GOODNESS! I'ma die here! thought a frantic Hebi. The finish line was closing in fast for both remaining participants.

"YES! I'm going to win!" screamed Griff.

"AHHHH…" the scream from Hebi was finally closing in on Griff from behind. Griff turned around slowly to see Hebi and his best griffin that needed to be motivated. The griffin that he had given Hebi was the fastest when he wanted to be. And it would seem Hebi had found a way to motivate him.

"Holy --!" was all Griff could utter before Hebi's griffin collided with himself and his griffin, right at the finish line. Of course, the only one to pass the line was Hebi. So our heroes had won the race!

"Man, now I have to spill the beans. Thanks a lot, Dan!" was Griff's sarcastic reply to the griffin with which Hebi had won with.

"W00T!! We won Draco!" was Moons' exclamation when she jumped off her MOVING griffin.

"So, how is our lovely Hebi feeling?" asked Grim.

-dizzy face- "I've… felt… better," was the dizzy answer.

-snickers from both Draco and Grim-

Man, Hebi, I didn't know YOU could fly so fast

"Yea, I mean, she must have been going at least 185 mph when she landed," chuckled Grim.

"Hardy, har, har," was the sarcastic reply they got before they heard…

"ZzzZZz…."

-sweat drops-

"Geez, is she narcoleptic or something?" inquired Grim.

Everyone looks to Moons and Draco for the answer.

-shrugs- I got no clue

"Hmm… there is a slight possibility for her to have it," answered the ever-knowing Moons.

"NOO… my… lollipop… give it… up… Grim!" snored Hebi.

Yesh! I am no longer in her dreams! exclaimed Draco too soon.

"DRACO!!... You… die… now."

-snicker-

"Ha, you spoke too soon," was the humor-filled quote that Grim babbled.

-sigh-

"Now there's three of them."

Both Grim and Draco were in a heated discussion about something stupid. Hebi was, of course, sleeping, and Emerald was playing with the griffins.

"So, I guess you're the only one who's going to hear this info?" asked Griff.

-sighs- "Yea, but that's normal," answered Moons. "I should have expected this!" grumbled Moons under her breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?" asked Griff.

"Ahahahahaha… nope, nothing," the nervous Moons said, hoping no one would keep asking. Griff didn't, and Draco and Grim weren't paying attention. So, the only person left was the sleepi—Hey, where'd she go?

"I'm sorry Moons!! I didn't mean to leave you alone!" the empathic snake-demon cried.

-sweat drop-

I thought she was asleep thought Moons. Well, it would figure that only the sleeping person would have heard me sighed Moons.

Griff turned around to tell Moons the information.

"Oh, there're two of you now. Well, anyway, moving on. Ok, this is the location of where I had last seen Phantom," Griff handed the map that was marked.

"Who's Phantom?" asked the confused girls.

"He's the demon you're looking for."

"Oh… huh? We're looking for someone?" inquired Hebi.

"Is she for real?" asked Griff.

"Sadly, yes, she's like that A LOT," answered Moons.

Grim and Draco were still bickering in the background.

"Hehe. They look funny quibbling like that," laughed Hebi. "Oh… another point. 60!!!"

"Yea, only 40 more to go."

"Yea, but this quixotic plan might hinder my aptitude for quenching my thirst for swelling words," sighed Hebi.

-cricket cricket-

Everyone was dead silent. They all had to be dreaming. Was that truly their Hebi? And what the hell did quixotic mean?!

(15 minutes later)

-cricket cricket-

"Gah, that's it, stop staring! Oh… I forgotted to put my point in da book," smiled Hebi.

-pop-

"Cha, now I have 66 points! Oh mama, just call me butter, 'cuz I'm on a Roll! GET IT? Butter… ahahahaha… ROLL!!" laughed Hebi.

Yup, it was their Hebi alright. SO, what DOES quixotic mean, anyways? They'd have to ask her.

-mumble mumble- They glanced at Hebi. –whisper whisper- Glanced at Hebi again. –grumble grumble- Last glance at Hebi.-sighs-

Why am I the one doing this? asked Grim to himself.

-sigh- "So, um… Hi Hebi… uh… what's up?" Grim stumbled over his words.

Hebi looks up, thinking it was a trick question. "Uh… the clouds?"

-snickers from Moons and Draco-

-sigh- "Umm… you wouldn't happen to know what… uh… umm… what was the word?... OH YEA! Quixotic means, do you?" Grim asked as politely as he could.

"Hm… quixotic? Let me think," was her reply.

Does she really know what it means? they all asked themselves.

"Oh yea. It means: idealistic to an impractical degree. 68 now baby!"


	27. Disappearences, and Teleportation

Written by Lauren

Yea anyways, aside from Hebi's spontaneous moment of intellect… where did you say this guy Phantom was?

"Well, first off I didn't…" said Griff, trying to refocus himself on the subject. "And secondly, the last time I saw him was in Cyril."

"Cyril??" asked Moons.

"Yea, Cyril, it's beyond Sann'Doria, and it's cold as hell over there," stated Griff.

"Aww man, cold… no way in hell am I going over there…" said Hebi.

"She's not??" asked a seemingly excited Grim.

"Aww Hebi, come on, it won't be that bad. If you transform I'll carry you if you want."

"Ok!! That works!" said Hebi while grinning.

"Great…" said Grim, slightly disappointed.

Well, thanks for the info Griff, but we have to be on our way now, ok?

"Yea, sure, no problem, and thanks for the race, it was the first good one me and my griffins have had in a while."

And with that the gang left, with only a short distance left before they reached Sann'Doria. Unfortunately for the group, night was falling upon them already, so after only traveling some distance from where they met Griff, they made camp, and of course Moons transformed again during this time.

Haha, you're in wolf form again chuckled Draco.

Well, it's not like I really mind it, and plus I can bite people easier said Moons while growling.

Yea just don't think of biting my leg again, 'cuz you're probably gonna end up losing some teeth

Psht, what do you think I am, stupid? asked Moons.

…. Draco slowly began to open her mouth, but got cut off.

Actually on second thought, don't answer that

Hehehehehe laughed Draco.

Hey… where did Hebi and Grim go? wondered Moons.

-shrug- Hebi probably dragged Grim off somewhere with her to find more firewood or something, right Emerald?

Psht, how the heck should I know, it's not like I really keep track of that nutcase said Emerald telepathically.

Heh, true smiled Draco.

Huh? Did Emerald just respond to you?? questioned Moons.

Umm, yeah… we're both currently the same species at the moment, so we can understand each other, only he speaks to me telepathically

Ohhh… cool!!

-sighs by Draco and Emerald-

But yeah, maybe we should try to see where Hebi and Grim wandered off to

Yea, I'll try to sniff her out

Ok, and me and Emerald will hover around

Draco, it sounds like you're organizing a freakin' search party…

So… I'm bored as hell here… and besides, sneaking up on Hebi's always fun! Right? said Draco while looking at Emerald and Moons.

Yea, true said Moons and Emerald.

(Meanwhile with Hebi and Grim, only a few feet away, mind you XD)

"Umm, so why are we out here again?" asked a lost Hebi.

-face plant by Grim-

"Jeez, well, should I start from the beginning or just sum it up?"

-shrug- "I don't care, which ever."

"Ok… well, you were supposed to go and find some more firewood, and like always, you impulsively dragged me along…."

"Hehehehe," grinned Hebi. "But you should know I do that quite often, heh, especially with Moons, I drag her along everywhere."

"Right… anyways, I think this is enough so we should head back," said Grim, while showing Hebi the clearly large quantity of sticks and what-not they had collected.

"Aww… already? I don't wanna head back yet…" said Hebi seemingly disappointed.

"Umm… ok… do I dare ask why?" asked Grim, semi-terrified of Hebi's next comment. XD lol

"You can see the stars better out here, since Sann'Doria is right near our campsite."

"Oh, I guess that's true…."

-thud- -snoring-

"What the? Aw crap, she passes out every freakin' two seconds! Man, how the hell am I gonna take her pack to the camp… oh wait, I'm a teleporter, duh!" said Grim while smacking his forehead realizing his stupidity. Grim then grabbed Hebi's dead weight hand and said some special words and…. –pop- they were gone.

(Back with Draco, Moons, and Emerald, who were still conducting their sort of unnecessary search party)

Hey Moons, find anything?

Well, yeah, I picked up their scent, and it led me to only a few feet away from here, but they weren't there

Man that's weird… and Emerald said that no one's returned to the campsite…

Crap, you don't think they were kidnapped??? said Moons, very concerned.

That or either something very stupid happened… like say… Hebi tried to get Grim to teleport her somewhere…

Lol somehow that does seem possible

Yea no kidding, since it's our Hebi we're talking about here

But wait, if that did happen, they could be anywhere!! XD

Yea… don't remind me…

(Back with Grim and Hebi (still asleep, mind you))

-pop-

-sigh- "Ok… where are we?" said Grim while looking around, and then suddenly spotting an elf. "Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where we are, I think I teleported wrong and missed my real destination."

Before answering, the elf was slowly examining the strange man and girl asleep at his feet. "Well, you two are outside the city gates of Sann'Doria…."

"Sann'Doria?! Whoa, I missed, well, sort of… thanks for the info, though."

"No problem…" said the elf while walking away, still very confused.

"Man… I guess we'll have to wait here for everyone else… if they figured out where we are…." -sigh-

(Back again with Moons and the others)

Well, maybe we should still head to Sann'Doria… who knows, maybe they ended up there suggested Moons.

Ok, fine, but I refuse to walk, we're flying the rest of the way said Draco frustrated.

Ok!! Do I ride on you or Emerald?

-face plant by Draco-

Oh man that sounded so wrong… and because of that you're going on Emerald

XD Oh jeez…. Lol ok said Moons, embarrassed with realizing what she had said.


	28. Distractions and scared villagers

Written by Monica

Eh, never mind, I think I'll just run; I can use the exercise lol

Ok, suit yourself replied Draco, taking off with Emerald.

And so Draco and Emerald are flying towards Sann'Doria, Moons running along the path below them.

(Back to Grim and Hebi)

-looking around- "Hmm… I hope the others figure out where we are…" Grim said to himself. He shrugged and turned to where he had left Hebi sleeping, only to find that spot empty.

"Huh?? Where'd she go?! Aww man, don't tell me she sleepwalks, too!!"

"Nah, I just woke up," said Hebi, who was standing behind Grim, causing him to jump.

"OH MY GOD! Jeez, you have GOT to stop doing that!!" he exclaimed.

"Sowwy Grim," Hebi replied, looking sad. "I do it out of force of habit."

-sigh- "It's alright, just… warn me next time or something…."

"'Kay!" grinned Hebi. "By the way, where are we?" she added, looking around.

"Umm, well… we're kind of in front of Sann'Doria."

"Ooh… and where's everybody else? Did they get lost or something?"

"Their on their way here, I guess…" answered Grim.

"Hookay! I think I'll just sit here and –ZzzZZzz…."

-face plant by Grim-

(Back to Moons, Draco and Emerald)

Draco was having a conversation with Emerald, when she spotted the Sann'Doria gates.

Hey Moons! I see the gates of Sann'Doria! And I think I see Grim and Hebi near the gates

Oh, ok… that's good

You sound kind of faint, Moons. Are you ok? Draco asked, looking down at the path.

Yea, yea, I'm fine… I just got a little… behind, that's all

Ok, if you say so. I'm gonna land over where Hebi and Grim are… it seems Hebi's asleep, lol XD

lol ok, I'll be there in a bit

Soon Draco landed, along with Emerald, near the gates. They saw Grim leaning against a tree, Hebi asleep on the ground at the base of another tree.

Grim, long time no see! Lol So how did you two wind up here?

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" said Grim, coming over to them.

Ah, don't worry, there's no rush…

Draco, Emerald and Grim looked over at Moons, who had just arrived.

Hey, you made it just in time! Grim's about to tell us how they wound up here Draco said to Moons.

Yea, I figured, I heard him when he said it. But before we hear it, let's set up camp here, so we can just enter Sann'Doria in the morning

Draco and Grim agreed, and so all three set up camp (once again building it around Hebi). Emerald was sent back to get the supplies left at the other campsite. Once camp was set, Moons, Grim, Draco, and Emerald all sat around the fire pit, and laughed at Grim's story of how his bad teleportation skills landed him in front of Sann'Doria.

As everyone was getting ready for bed, Draco remembered something, and asked Moons By the way, what made you fall behind? I wasn't going that fast, was I?

Nah, you weren't. I just got a bit… distracted by something… replied Moons, laying down and putting her head on her paws.

Umm, ok… said Draco, choosing not to inquire further into the matter.

(The next day)

-yawn- "Well, that was a good nap… and I'm back in human form!" Moons told herself, knowing she had transformed back at some point when she was sleeping. Noticing she was the first one up, she grabbed her bow and quiver, and went off to search for any food. Soon everyone else was awake, Hebi quite surprised to see Draco and Emerald there, as well as the camp.

"When did you guys get here?" she asked.

Last night, while you were SLEEPING!

"Ah… and where's Moons, out hunting?"

-shrug- Probably… I hope she comes back soon, I'm hungry… XD

"When are you not?" Hebi scoffed.

Hey, don't start on that…!

Pretty soon they were arguing with each other, Grim looking on a bit apprehensively, and Emerald looking bored.

"Jeez, isn't it a bit early to start arguing?" Grim wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"Not really; with them, it happens at any giving moment," came Moons' unexpected answer.

Grim was startled a bit by the response. "Oh, I see you're back, and with a bit of food," he said, noticing that Moons had a sack which contained a mixture of small animals she had hunted down.

"Yup," smiled Moons, putting the sack down. "I'm usually the one who does the hunting around here, but I don't mind." She looked over at Hebi and Draco, who were still bickering over who-knows-what.

-sigh- "Well, there's only one way to stop this…." Moons walked over to the two and slapped the back of their heads, causing them to stop arguing.

" What the heck was that for –Oh, hi Moons! " both girls said at the same time.

-face plant by Grim-

Moons sighed again. "At least it worked… anyways, I managed to get some breakfast, so go eat if you want."

Barely before Moons even finished the sentence, Draco was already heading towards the sack and getting her food. –sweat drop by Moons-

After breakfast, they all decided to finally head into Sann'Doria.

"Come on, let's GO!!" Hebi exclaimed, leading the way through the gates while, of course, dragging Grim along.

Well, Moons, looks like Hebi's found someone else to drag around besides you. Lol Draco noted.

-laughs- "Yea. Well, he IS her idol, so it makes sense."

Yea, true

"Hey, come ON you two!! We haven't got all day!" yelled Hebi, already a block away.

"Hehe, oops. Let's catch up, Draco, before she decides to yell again and scare the townspeople," suggested Moons. "I mean, it might be scary enough seeing two dragons walking through the town."

Hey!!

-shrug- "You know it's true; not everyone might be accustomed to seeing one dragon, let alone two, walking around without half-expecting them to shoot fireballs everywhere," she pointed out.

-sigh- Whatever, let's just go… Draco replied, and Draco, Moons, and Emerald hurried to catch up with Hebi and Grim.


	29. Bomb, Intruder, and a Phylactery

Written by Jasmine

Hebi is moving really fast now. (She let go of Grim)

"Wow!! Oh, oh, oh… Draco, what's this?! No wait, what's that?! No what are these?! NO!! WHAT ARE THOSE!?! NO –"

" SHUT IT ALREADY! " screamed Grim and Draco.

-chibi Hebi with T.T face-

"Scarwie," whispered Hebi.

I'll just act like I don't know these people thought Moons.

"Moons, what gotcha distracted before?" asked Hebi.

-sweat drops by everyone-

It figures she only remembers what happens in her sleep was everyone's thought at the mentally-ill snake demon.

"Um, well…" stuttered Moons.

"Well?" asked Grim.

"It was…"

"Was what?" questioned Hebi.

"Well… It was… kinda…"

Kinda what? inquired Draco.

"IT WAS SHINY OK!!"

"REALLY?! Can I see it? Did you bring it with you? Huh, huh? Can I?" said Hebi, up in Moons' face.

-backs away slowly-

"Sure…" Moons rummages in her pocket for said item.

"So… Draco, while we wait, why don't you tell me…" Hebi holds up a very dangerous item. "What this is?"

Everyone, and I don't just mean the motley crew, I mean EVERYONE, as in the whole market place, started to slowly walk away from Hebi.

"Draco?... Moons?... Emerald?... GRIM?!" yelled the now-too-afraid-to-move Hebi.

"It's okay Hebi, just calm down, okay?" replied Moons.

-sweat drops by Grim and Draco-

"Oh yea, like that's going to keep her calm," whispered Grim to Draco.

Eh? I got no clue shrugged Draco.

To everybody's, well, except Moons', surprise, Hebi actually did calm down.

"Okay, I'm calm now. What is this?" asked Hebi, indicating the item she now held.

Oh… that was the bored answer from Draco.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain… help me out here, Grim."

"To be blunt, it's a living bomb," sighed Grim.

"Oh… what's a bomb?"

-face plant by everyone within hearing range-

"Oh… my… FLIPPIN… GOD! How is she going to help save us all!!" shouted Grim.

"Huh? I'm supposed to save someone?" asked the very confused Hebi.

"Okay, to answer your first question, a bom –" Moons was interrupted by Draco.

A bomb explodes. It goes KA-BOOM

"Oh… but Momo-chan wouldn't do that," exclaimed Hebi.

"Wha?"

"Who?"

When?

"Please tell me that, that, THING doesn't have a name," cried Grim.

"HEY!! You're going to hurt Momo-chan's feelings. Which, by the way, took me an abundance of time to relax," grumbled Hebi.

"Wow, one point for that, and dang Hebi I haven't seen you in the longest," someone cried from the crowd.

"Oh, Momo-chan, you didn't say he was here."

-sweat drop-

Can she understand that thing? asked Draco.

-shrugs from everyone-

"Gah, are you still mad at me for stealing your ice cream like 13 years ago?" asked the Elf.

13 years?? Geez she's odd thought Grim.

"Cha, of course I am, Ichigo." Hebi gets a Midna smirk.

"Or should I say… Straw –"

A hand slapped over Hebi's mouth.

"Oh yea, here Hebi, the thing that distracted me," said Moons, handing it over.

"It looks like a necklace," said Grim.

"It's a PHYLACTERY!!"

A phy… what? asked Draco.

"A FI-LAK-TUH-RY," answered Hebi.

"And that means?" inquired Moons.

"It means: an amulet, charm, or safeguard against all harm or danger," sighed Hebi. "W00T! 72 points! Yay!!" screamed the overly happy Hebi, who then proceeded to jump around the group in circle, while screaming like a banshee.

"Does she EVER shut up?" asked the clearly annoyed Grim.

" Nope! " smiled the two girls.


	30. Little Red Ridding Hood gone bad

Written by Lauren

-sigh- "That's really sad…" said Grim.

Yeah, but whatever, we're quite familiar with it already

"So, what are we gonna do now? I'm bored…" said Hebi, popping out of nowhere.

"Jeez woman! I told you to warn me!" yelled Grim.

"How the heck is she supposed to warn you…?" asked Moons.

Umm, it's called she just doesn't… duh! said Draco But anyways, if you guys don't mind I'm gonna go check out the shops around here, I want to see if I can upgrade on anything

"Ooo, new arrows! Forget this, I'm coming with you, and besides, it won't look as weird."

Won't look as weird?

"Umm, remember you're still in Dragon form… so you walking into a shop might not be possible…."

Psht, does it look like I care…?

"NOPE!!!" said Hebi randomly.

XD Hebi, were you even paying attention to what the heck we were saying?

"Not really, I just caught that last part, which is quite true in certain aspects. Yesh!! 73 points!"

-face plant by party-

"Hey, I see a weapon shop! Come Grim!!" said Hebi while dragging poor Grim by the arm.

And there she goes…

"Yea… ouch, Grim ate it nasty… did you see that?"

Yea, I'm surprised he didn't take her with him

"Heh no kidding, and she just ran him into the shop… ouch and now Grim smacked the door." XD

LMAO wow… talk about dragging a doll around, but yeah, we better get over there before she causes a riot or something

"Heh, true, but you never know, maybe you'll cause a riot going in there yourself."

-twitch twitch twitch-

I told you to stop saying that!! I don't care if I'm in dragon form! I will walk my ass into that store whether the owner likes it or not! said Draco, who was kind of growling at Moons.

"My, what big scary teeth you have."

-sweat drop-

Moons… I think Hebi's rubbing off on you…. Run! It's the end of the world!! –sob sob- We've lost a brave soul!

-face plant big time by Moons and Emerald-


	31. Flying Metal Objects

Written by Monica

"What… are you… TALKING ABOUT?!" --

"Actually, never mind, let's just go into the shop." Putting on the phylactery, Moons led the way into the shop, Emerald staying outside. Moons and Draco (who managed to fit through the doorway, somehow) found Hebi and Grim looking at all the assorted weapons. The owner had a panicked look on his face, having noticed that Hebi still held "Momo-chan" in her hands. Upon seeing a wolf-demon and a dragon walk through the door, Tenshu (the shopkeeper) gave a yell of fright and ran for the back room. Moons sighed and followed the man into the back room to try and explain the situation to him.

Umm, ok… anyways, Hebi, found anything?

"Well, I've got THESE two swords!" –holds up swords to show Draco- "They look cool!"

Heh, nice. How about you Grim? What kind of weapons do you use, anyways?

"Mostly katanas," replied Grim, picking out a katana off a shelf.

"Hey, where'd Tenshu go?!" asked Hebi all of a sudden. "I wanna buy my swords!!"

-face plant by Draco and Grim-

"Tenshu! WHERE ARE YOU??" yelled Hebi.

"Umm, Hebi, don't yell. You're scaring Momo," spoke up Moons, entering from the back room, Tenshu following her, much calmer than before.

"Oh, I'm SORRY Momo-chan! I didn't mean to scare you!!" Hebi told the little bomb-creature, who was currently sitting on her shoulder.

-squeak-

Everyone in the store looked at Momo-chan in surprise.

Grim looked at the others. "Did… it just…."

No, I don't think it did… did it?

-both look at Moons for confirmation-

-Moons nods- "Yep, it squeaked."

-face plants-

Tenshu cleared his throat. "So, umm, did someone say they wanted to buy something?"

"I do, I do!!" exclaimed Hebi, running to the counter with her two swords.

-trips- -swords go flying-

"DUCK!!" yelled Grim at Moons and Tenshu, who had become the targets of the flying swords. Moons was able to dodge the sword, and Draco managed to catch the other sword by the handle before it hit Tenshu. At the same time, Grim had also noticed that Momo had gone flying when Hebi tripped, and dove to the ground and caught Momo before it hit the floor.

-sighs of relief by everyone-  
Moons helped Tenshu up. "Are you ok, mister? You weren't hur –" she was suddenly interrupted by Hebi, who had come out of nowhere.

"I'M SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE THE SWORDS FLY!!!" she cried to Moons and Tenshu, panicking.

"It's ok Hebi, as long as no one was injured," replied Moons. Halfway through her sentence, though, Hebi had already gone off to hug Grim.

"Yay! You saved Momo!! Thanks SO much, Grim!" she walked away now, talking to Momo and calming her down, since Momo was a bit agitated from all the commotion.


	32. Arguing with a bomb

Written by Jasmine

"It's ok, Momo-chan."

"Geez, are you TRYING to kill us all?!" asked Grim.

"Aren't my swords shiny, Momo?"

-squeak squeak-

"Psht… she still talking to that thing?" asked Ichigo who randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHH… Geez, everyone is trying to give me a heart attack, I swear," mumbled the startled Grim.

"Wow, what a lovely bow," said Moons, who, like Hebi, was ignoring everyone. I mean, come on, why would she have to put up with them all the time?

Man, what is it you do again, Grim? asked Draco.

"Yea, I mean, Hebi always talks about you," snickered Ichigo.

-sweat drop-

"Well… umm, I…" stuttered Grim.

"MOMO-CHAN!! NO! NOT THAT WAY!!" Hebi screamed.

I'm beginning to really like Hebi thought the relieved Grim.

Moons, Draco, Ichigo, Grim, and the shopkeeper came running to where Hebi's frantic voice was heard.

"What hap…?"

Hebi are you….?

"My sho…!"

"Eh?"

They all stopped to stare at the dizzy-looking snake-demon. Momo was fine by the look of things. So… what happened? Well, let's look back to that.

(Hebi and Momo 5 minutes ago)

"It's ok Momo, you're all right," cooed Hebi softly. (If that's even possible XD)

Momo was fine by now, but Hebi, being how dense she is, did not notice.

"Momo, do you want me to get you an ogi?"

-squeak-

"Oh… okay!" Hebi smiled brightly. Hebi walked over to a rack of fans and got one down to slowly fan Momo. Momo was enjoying the breeze, that is, until Hebi, thinking (or should I say lack thereof) that Momo wanted a stronger breeze, started fanning harder. Which in turn sent the little bomb flying.

"MOMO-CHAN!! NO! NOT THAT WAY!!" Hebi frantically screamed, chasing Momo.

Hebi caught Momo at the last second, but she had to do a quick turn around so she didn't hit the wall. Well, she didn't hit the wall, but she did spin in a circle about 10 times. Everyone appeared on the scene.

"What hap…?"

Hebi are you…?

"My sho…!"

"Eh?"

We are now back to where we left off.

"Is she alive?" asked Grim.

Who knows. Just poke her a couple of times shrugged Draco.

"Oh, poor Momo, she's dizzy too," cooed Moons.

"Thank the lord my shop is safe," Tenshu chuckled.

Hebi looked like she had been spinning around like a top for an hour. Momo wasn't any different, either, but both would live, much to the disappointment of Grim.

"My… hurts… brain!" exclaimed the dizzy Hebi.

"Huh?"

What's she mean, Moons? questioned Draco.

"Geez, you should know that by now," sighed Moons.

"Well, I don't, so what she say?" asked Tenshu.

-sigh-

"She said, and I quote, 'My brain hurts.'"

-sweat drops-

That's it? I mean, she still is talking

"M… bra… hur…" Hebi said incoherently.

"Yup, that's about it," nodded Moons.

"I hope that you three know that she's gonna kill us all," Ichigo stated matter-of-factly.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Hebi demanded to know.

"Why, to bug you of course," was the nonchalant reply.

-growl-

"Uh-oh," whispered Moons.

"Hm? What is it Mo…"

God, shut…

Momo looked about ready to blow, and I don't just mean figuratively.

"NO! My shop! You can't!!" cried Tenshu.

-tap tap-

"WHAT?!" screamed an annoyed Hebi. "Oh no. MOMO-CHAN!"

-sweat drops BEO-

"I'm sowwie I ignored you for too long. Please forgive me," apologized Hebi.

I don't think that's why she's mad thought everyone but Hebi.

-squeak-

Momo happily squeaked after her apology.

-face plant BEO-

"Yay! Thanks for forgiving me Momo! You're the best!" cried Hebi.

-squeak squeaker-

"Hey! Stop being conceited you fuzzball!" shouted Hebi.

-squeaky squeak-

"Oh! You bet –" everyone then ignored Momo and Hebi.


	33. Evil Shopkeeper

Written by Lauren

Right…. No offense but that bomb still scares the crap out of me… 

"Heh, yeah no kidding…." said Moons.

"Well if all of you are quite finished…. Would you get the hell out of my shop!!" yelled a very annoyed Shopkeeper.

"Well, sorry… Come on Momo-chan we take our business else where."

squeak squeak

Man I ain't going no where! I'm picking out staffs! 

-"Cursed dragons, they only ruin business…"- said the Shopkeeper in Elvish

- Excuse me I heard that. - responded Draco in telepathic Elvish.

"Heh cool, Elvish sounds interesting when spoken." said Moons.

shrug "It all sounds like gibberish to me. Right Momo?"

squeak squeak

- Anyways, look sir, I do apologize for our current behavior, but I think it would be quite rude to kick the apprentice of Dalamar- -

-"Dalamar?? How dare you! That name is beyond shameful amongst the Elves! Even if he is a powerful mage. He is still a dark Elf. And now you are definetly leaving!"-

Oh crap…. Guys lets leave there's no convincing this guy…. 

"Uh-Oh I think Momo-chan's mad…." said a concerned Hebi.

Everyone in the shop looked towards Hebi when she said that, and the shifted their eyes to the distressed bomb. And slowly everyone started sneaking out of the front dorr, except for Hebi and the Shopkeeper.


	34. Still Looking for a staff

Written by Monica.

Hebi was currently trying to, once again, clam Momo-chan down. As a result, she was unaware of the fact that mostly everyone was outside the shop. Draco was still fuming over having been kicked out by Tenshu, where as Moons was looking from Draco to the shop, unsure of whether to ask Draco what Tenshu said, or to go into the shop and try to get Hebi and Momo.

-sigh-"This is a total disaster…" Grim commented to Ichigo, who was standing next to Grim quite calmly, as though he was used to things turning out like they did.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll all work out. See, look, here comes Hebi now," said Ichigo noticing Hebi walking out of the shop, a now calm Momo on her shoulder.

"There you are, Hebi! I see Momo's much calmer, now,"commented Moons as she walked over, ignoring Draco for the moment, who was muttering something about mean shopkeepers.

"Yup! I helped to calm Momo down, isn't that right, Momo?"

-Squeak!-

Moons laughed at Momo's enthusiasm. "Well, at least we bought Hebi and Grim weapons. Here you go, Grim," she said, handing Grim his katana.

"Thanks," he replied, sheathing his new weapon.

"And here are your swords, Hebi," added Moons, giving Hebi her weapons.

"YESH! I've got new weapons!! Look, Momo!"

-squeaks happily-

That's nice and all, but you and I still need new weapons… Draco spoke up, coming out of her reverie.

"Well, technically, you wanted a new weapon. I was just looking for new arrows. Y want to keep my bow," Moons corrected. "Although we still are going to have to look for another weapons shop."

"Yea, seeing as how we wouldn't be able to go back in there even if we wanted to," Grim added, pointing behind him at the shop, where a "CLOSED" sign could clearly be seen hanging on the door.

"Aww, he closed the shop!" Hebi whined. "…Oh well! COME, Grim, we search for another weapons shop!!" But, as she began to drag Grim away, she seemed to remember something.

"And You!! –points menacingly at Ichigo- Don't even THINK about following us! Do not allow that thought to even penetrate into your conciousness!!" Hebi warned Ichigo. She then proceeded to continue dragging Grim down the road, whistling happily.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times, then shrugged and left, waving at Draco and Moons.

Draco turned to Moons. Well, I guess that gives Hebi two more points, bringing her up to… what 75 points? she questioned.

Moons nodded, holding her hand out expectantly, waiting patiently for the book that Hebi seemingly forgot to write in.

-Pop- -Scribble- "Well, that brings her three-fourths down the road to her goal of a hundred points," commented Moons as she wrote. –Pop-

If only we could get to that stupid demon controller Phantom as quickly as she gets points, sighed Draco.

Yea, and you two better hurry up, lest you lose track of Grim and Hebi again. Emerald suddenly said, looking down the road at the quickly-getting-smaller figures of Hebi and Grim.

Aww crap, Emerald's right, let's go! 

"No kidding," replied Moons, heading off at a run.

Hey, not so fast! Ah screw this, I'm flying. Dracos said, taking off into the air after Moons.

Emerald took off not too long after, and as an after though, swooped down and grabbed Moons by the back of the shirt, lifting her into the air. Moons gave a surprised yelp, not expecting the sudden lift.


	35. GET OFF FAT ASS!

Written by Jasmine

"Uh… don't drop me please!" smiled Moons.

-sweat drops-

Does she think I'm evil are something? asked Emerald to himself.

"EY! Look –points at store- there's another weapons store!" shouted Hebi.

"Oww… could you like-oww… let me goooooo!" drawled Grim.

"We're almost th-"

-Moons lands on Hebi-

"Itai…." groaned Moons.

-snicker-

Hehe nice landing Moons.?

"Is she dead?" asked Grim hopefully.

"Eh? Course I'm not dead," answered Moons.

-Draco laughs her ass off-

squeak squeaky squeakums

Momo said happily from Grim's shoulder.

"Eh? Whats so funny?" asked Moons. –Gives quoi look-

-snicker-

"Well… you're kinda a pain-in-the back currently," stated Grim.

-Draco rolls over and dies from laughing so much-

"Huh? What's that mean?" questioned Moons.

Well… -snicker- you kinds- Draco laughs her ass off again.

Moons looks to Grim and Momo. "What she mean by kinda?" Moons glances around. "And where's Hebi?" inquired Moons.

That caused Draco to go off into another laughing fit. And Grim to snicker softly.

"Itai…." groaned Hebi.

"Eh? Where'd that come from?"

From-laugh- He-laugh-bi, answered Draco.

"What do-?"

"GET OFFA ME!! YOU FAT ASS!" screamed Hebi from underneath Moons.

"Opps! Sorry Hebi!" cried Moons. Who promptly jumped up off of Hebi.

-Draco still Laughing her ass off-

-Grim laughing his ass off-

Momo was shaking which implies that it was snickering at Hebi's misfortune.

"EH!!-points at Momo- don't think I didn't hear YOU!!" screamed a very mad Hebi.

Momo started to quake in fear of what Hebi might do to her. Would she kil-

"I'm not going to give you any more aisukurimu!"

-sweat drops by every one but Momo-

That was even worse than death it self.

squeak?

"Of course I am," snorted Hebi.

SQEE

-Evil smirk-

"Hai, fear me and my abunai kurai samui tomodachi." Hebi said evilly laughing afterwards.

"Um, what she say?" questioned Grim.

"No clue," answered everyone else.

"Hm? I Wonder if different languages count to my points?" thought Hebi out loud.

"Yea, I think it does count," said Moons.

"REALLY!! Yesh, 82 POINTS!" shouted Hebi.

--------------------------

yea... I only have one die hard reader. But, my friends and I would much appreciate if someone... ANY-one reviewed the story.


	36. Short nothing

Written by Lauren

"Hey Draco, how much longer do you think it'll take her to finish?" asked Grim.

Psht, how should I know, but like I said before, if we searched as fast as Hebi earned points, we'd be over and done with by now. And I'd be sleeping at home…. grumbled Draco.

"Heh you still in a bad mood Draco, from the whole shop incident?" asked Moons.

Psht, No duh!!

(AN: Lauren needs to not be lazy... Sorry about that guys ' forgot that it's by person!)


	37. FINALLY a Staff Lets leave now

Written by Monica. (EN: again quite sorry about the chapter mix up or combination I should say.)

Moons recalled Hebi's outburst, and asked Draco, "Hey Draco, do I really eat that much?"

Nah, if anything you eat too little. XD

"Oh…. So if my eating too little makes me a fatass, what does that make you? I mean, you do eat more than me," Moons wondered, grinning.

-Fierce growl from Draco-

"Umm, on second thought…-starts walking away slowly-… forget I asked." Moons then walked away quickly, off to where Hevi and Grim were.

"SO, Hebi, where did you say that weapons shop was? I thought I heard you say something about that."

Hebi looked up from where she was playing with Momo. "Hm? Oh, the weapons shop? It's over there," Hebi replied, pointing at a wooden building not too far from where they stood (or sat, in Hebi's case).

Moons' ears perked up in the direction of the weapons shop. "Ah, okies, I'ma go get me some new arrows!" As she headed towards the shop, she called back to Draco, who was fuming in the background, oblivious to the fact that there was a weapons shop nearby. "Draco! You want me to get you a staff? Or do you want to come pick it out yourself?"

Draco's ears twitched. Huh? There's a weapon shop? Where?! -Moons points at the shop- AH, I'm definitely coming in there myself, and this time I WILL get my staff! I mean, so what if Dalamar is a dark elf? All this was said as Draco trotted past Moons and went I to the shop.

"Umm, ok…" Moons looked after Draco, confused but still smiling. She then followed Draco into the shop, leaving a happy Hebi playing with Momo, as well as a bewildered yet amused Grim behind.

As the two walked into the shop, the shop keeper, this timw a lady, looked up from her book. She looked startled at seeing a half wolf-demon and a dragon walking in through the door, but nonetheless came around the counter to meet them.

-"Umm, can I help you?"- She asked warily.

- Actually, yes, you can. I'm here to look for a new staff, and Moons over there wants arrows - replied Draco, as Moons wandered off to look at the assortment of weapons. Moons only half-listened to the conversation, since she had no idea as to what was being said.

-"Ah, I see. I shall show you the staffs, and arrows, then. Will you be able to carry your staff?"- the shopkeeper, Shinsetsu, inquired.

- Yea, don't worry, it's not like I'm a dragon ALL the time, - answered Draco.

-"Ah, ok."- Shinsetsu then showed Moons where the arrows were, and went with Draco to the staffs and told her about all the different staffs. Moons soon had her set of arrows picked out, and stood patiently by an open window. Suddenly she caught a movement out of the corner of her eyes, and ducked as a rock came hurling through the open window. It ended up hitting Draco in the back of the head, although it didn't hurt her much, seeing as how she's got scales.

- What the-? Where did that ROCK come from?! - she exclaimed to no one in particular. Meanwhile, Moons was already peering out the window to investigate the source of the flying rock. She saw Hebi, Grim, and Momo-chan all staring back at her. Hebi was grinning (which pretty much said who the rock came from), Grim was smirking and shrugging in a helpless way, and Momo was merely sitting on Hebi's shoulder, squeaking.

Well, at least the window was open when the rock came, thought Moons, shaking her head in amusement. She turned to Shinsetsu and apologized for the rock as Shinsetsu was picking up the rick from where it landed on the floor.

-"It's quite alright, no harm done,"- said Shinsetsu. Upon seeing Moons confused face, she repeated the phrase, only in English this time. After that she led Moons and Draco to the counter as they could buy their weapons/arrows.

Newly obtained staff and arrows in hand, the two made their way back to join Hebi, Grim, Momo, and Emerald. Once outside, Draco turned to Hebi and said, Do I even WANT to know what made that rock fly into the shop and hit my HEAD?!

"Umm, well… you see…" Hebi's voice trailed off.

Grim spoke up. "To put it in a nutshell, we were testing who could throw the farthest , and Hebi's… aiming took the rock into the shop."

-face plants by Moons and Draco-

-sigh-"Oh well, at least no one got hurt too badly, and we've got what we came for," Moons commented, storing her arrows in her quiver.

"Ooo, so can we go now?!" asked Hebi excitedly.

-Moons nods- "I don't see why not. We don't need anything else, right?"

"No" was everyone's reply.

"YESH! Lat's go Grim!!" and before Grim could prepare himself, Hebi had grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the path.

Moons, Draco and Emerald stayed where they were, though.

Wait for it… WAIT for it… They all thought at the same time.

Sure enough, all three of them saw Hebi suddenly stop, turn and yell back "WHERE ARE WE GOING. AGAIN?!"

-face plant by Grim; Moons, Draco and Emerald start LTAO- -Momo squeaks/laughs-

"We're heading towards Cyril," Moons reminded Hebi as they caught up to her, Momo, and Grim.

"OOH, yea. Which way is it though?" she asked, pointing down the path to where it splits and heads in two directions.

"Well, according to THAT sign," Grim said pointing at s nearby sign, "We are supposed to head down the left path."

"Hookay," agreed Habi. "Well, what are we waitinf for? The faster we get to that damn cold city, the faster we get out!" she added, proceeding to, one again, drag Grim along the road.


	38. Which way? Oh Right

Written by Jasmine

Hebi had no clue where or when Grim was going to leave them, if he ever did. So, she'd try as hard as she could to become good friends with him like she did with Draco. Hence the very annoying dragging, she doesn't do it consciously though.

"Ey!! Hurry up you SLOW FAT PEOPLE!!" screamed Hebi, all in good fun.

-Grim snickers-

WHAT YOU SAY DUMB ASS?! 

"What?! You deaf now?" asked Hebi.

-Sigh-

"They're at it again."

"Eh? I think this is entertaining," replied Grim.

"I just hope they won't-"

"Moons! Draco HIT ME!!" cried Hebi from behind Moons.

NO, I DIDN'T screamed Draco.

-Sweat drops by Grim and Moons-

"You know if she was like that when fighting we would never lose," said Grim to Moons.

"Yea, she could really scare them as well huh?" asked Moons.

"MOONS! Save me from her!" Hebi pointed at Draco fuming a few feet away.

"Um… Hey Hebi lets… Well… Walk together?" suggested Grim, though he would regret it later.

"Okay!" smiled Hebi.

Draco was furious that Hebi forgot their fight so fast. So, she tried to instigate another one.

Hey Hebi! I GOT Momo's candy! Shouted Draco.

But, it feel on deaf ears. For, Hebi was ignoring her because she was talking to Grim.

She's kinda cute when she's not screaming or passing out every second, thought Grim smiling at Hebi's enthusiastic face. Hebi was talking nonsense but, was really happy Grim was walking with her.

"Hmm… they look kinda cute like that." Said Moons.

O MY GOD! Look Grim is SMILING!! screamed Draco.

"Eh? He is? He doesn't do that very often," thought Moons aloud.

"AHHH…. NO there are 3 ways we can go!" yelled Hebi.

-sweat drops BEO-

I Knew it was too good to be true, thought Grim.

"Eh. That's a record. Huh, Draco?" asked Moons.


	39. An Inn for Freezing Idiots

Written by Lauren

Heh, Yup! 

"Hebi, we're going down the left road if you can't read…" yelled Moons.

-Draco, Emerald and Grim snickered-

"Well can we get a move on now? I can see snowy trees from here," said Grim.

"LETS GO!!! I want out of there very, very quickly!!!" yelled Hebi.

Heh, I agree. Lets go. 

And with that the gang set off down the road towards Cyril. Within a few moments Grim's previous statement about snow was very clear, and now snow could be seen all over the ground. And, obviously, the farther they went, the colder it got and within a few seconds…

-POOFFFF-

Aww man!! yelled Hebi.

Haha, you transformed, laughed Draco.

Psht look who's talking, you've been stuck in your dragon form for like 4 days now, stupid tard. 

So.. I'm getting out of it soon…. grumbled Draco.

"Man, don't you two ever let up?" asked Grim.

"Grim, is there any point in asking that by now? Especially, when the answer is quite obvious."

"Yea, true."

Umm, hello have you people forgotten that I'm currently a fricken snake!!! 

Not really… I think they're just ignoring you….. snickered Draco.

SHUT IT YOU TARD!! You guys are so mean… -sniffle- -sniffle-

"Relax Hebi, I'll carry you like I promised before," said Moons trying to calm Hebi, which actually didn't requirea lot of effort.

YESH! No crawling for me!! grinned Hebi.

-Face plant BEO-

Aww man it's cold/// can we please find some kind of an Inn before we freeze out here?... asked Draco who was clearly shivering from head to toe.

Yea seriously, being reptiles is not all dandy… whined Emerald to Draco.

"Ok Lets go with haste!" exclaimed Moons.

"Hey, how bout I Tele-"

"NO!!!!!" yelled everyone before Grim even finished his suggestion.

"Ouch, ok, I get it. No teleporting," said Grim while trying to regain the hearing in his ears.

Continuing on, the group kept traveling for a few hours until by strange coincidence they did stumble upon an Inn. Their only concern was if they would take two dragons, a snake, a bomb-creature, a half-Wolf demon, and a random hume as customers.

INN!!!! screamed Hebi and Draco.

"Yes Hebi, we know, we're not blind," said Moons.

When Moons said that she was talking to an empty space, Hebi, Grim, Draco, Emerald, and Momo were already running inside the Inn.

"Wow… That's a first…" –shrug- "Heh whatever," said Moons while running after the group.

As soon as everyone was inside the Inn and shaking off all the snow, the Inn-keeper was giving them a stare that said "WTF?".


	40. Bye Moons!

Written by Monica

Moons and Hebi noticed the Inn-keeper's expression.

How many times is the situation going to have to be explained to someone?? thought Moons as she walked over to the front desk, Hebi coiled around her neck. Meanwhile, Draco and Emerald were looking around the lobby, and Grim was lounging around by the window, Momo sitting on his shoulder.

"So, um, can we rent a room here for a few days?" Moons asked the Inn-keeper.

"Umm, sure, I guess…." He replied, still slightly nervous. "Umm, are those dragons tame?" he added, glancing at Draco and Emerald.

Emerald's pretty tame, but Draco's a different story… She can be pretty violent when she gets pissed off! spoke up Hebi.

-Growl- Hey! I heard that! And look who's talking, you can be pretty violent yourself! snarled Draco, showing her fangs.

"Guys! You're not HELPING the situation here!!" Moons yelled, her nose twitching slightly from having picked up the smell of fear emanating from the obviously terrified Inn-keeper.

Sowwy, Moons… apologized Hebi, as Draco walked away, fuming once again.

-Sighs frustratingly-"Anyways, sorry about that, mister. But, don't worry, their arguments are only verbal, they rarely get violent," provided Moons, trying to abate the man's fears.

Can we still get a room? asked Hebi hopefully. There was silence as the Inn-keeper thought about it. Not even Momo was making a sound.

I must be crazy for doing this… thought the Inn-keeper as he said, "Sure, I'll give you a week's rent… just don't make me regret it later…"

YAY!! exclaimed Hebi.

Moons smiled as she said "So, where's the room?"

"I'm going to give you two rooms, since one room can'r fit all of you," he replied, handing Moons two sets of keys. "They're right next to each other, with a connecting door between the two. The numbers are 104 and 105."

"Okies, thanks!" Moons then returned to the rest of the group, and told them about the rooms.

"Well, it's still daytime, so what do you guys want to do?" she asked, now finished explaining.

-Shrugs all around- I dunno about you, but I'm not to keen on going back outside. It's too damn cold! Draco said.

For once, I agree with Draco, added Hebi.

"Heh, nice. How 'bout you, Grim?"

"Eh, I think I'm gonna stay and read. I found some interesting books out here in the lobby," he answered, gesturing to the bookshelf behind him.

"Ah, ok. Well, I wanna walk around the town and explore. So I guess I'll see you all laters," said Moons. She then waved and headed out the door. Before leaving, though, she had tossed both of the keys to Grim, figuring she would just knock on the door when she came back.

After Moons left, the rest of the gang went into the rooms, and settled themselves randomly amongst the two rooms, leaving the connecting door open so they can wonder around between the rooms. Pretty soon Hebi was asleep, Grim was still reading, Draco was reading her spell book to find anything on how to kill demon-controllers, and Emerald seem to be having a telepathic conversation with Momo.

Ugh, I can't find anything on how to kill demon-controllers in here! Drcao spoke up after awhile.

Grim looked up from his book. "Then I guess we're just going to have to wing it when we face Phantom, huh?"

Isn't that what we usually do when we face an opponent, anyways? I mean, it's not like we actually formulate any strategies during the battle, said Hebi rather suddenly, having woken up.

-Pop-

Yesh, I got a point! Now I've got 83 points!! she exclaimed. Aww kuso, I can't write in it, though… she added sadly.

"I'll write the point in for you if you'd like," offered Grim.

REALLY?! Arigatou!! grinned Hebi.

Grim then wrote in the point, and… -Pop-

As he sat back down, he asked "So, do you think Moons might have found something on where in Cyril is Phantom, while walking around town?"

-Shrugs from Hebi and Draco-

I have no idea. Just as long as she doesn't get lost in the town or something. XD (Said by Draco)

I don't think so, Draco. I'm pretty sure I saw Moons take a map of the city with her on the way out. There was a pile of them on top of a shelf by the door, Emerald told Draco.

Oh…

"What'd he say?" inquired both Hebi and Grim.

He says that he's pretty sure he saw Moons take a city map with her on the way out, Draco explained.

"Ooh… ok," was Hebi and Grim's reply.

You Know, I feel like we're back in the elf city, where we had to ask Draco to translate what someone said, laughed Hebi.

-Face plant by Grim and Draco.-

OAN: Please we, as in all three of us, would really like it if you'd leave a review.


End file.
